Daughter of a Pirate
by Isabella Rosalie
Summary: That is what they call me now. Isabella Marie Swan, a nothing, a criminal. This isn't true. All the things that have happened to me haven't been my fault. Well, not entirely.' An Edward and Bella Story. Please Read and Review! Edward is a Pirate!
1. Wake Up Call

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

PLEASE NOTE: This is an Edward and Bella story, I just have to lay the foundation. :D

* * *

Daughter of a Pirate. That is what they call me now. Isabella Marie Swan, a nothing, a criminal. This isn't true. All the things that have happened to me haven't been my fault. Well, not entirely. It all started that day when I head the news of my father...

* * *

"Isabella. Wake up darling." My mother Renee said, trying to wake me up. "I don't want to get up mother. It is Saturday, Angela isn't supposed to be here till tomorrow." Angela, one of my closest friends is to arrive tomorrow from America, from what her letters tell me, she has met a man by the name of Benjamin Cheny and she is _apparently_ in 'love'. "I know sweetheart, I-I have news." Her voice shaking. I sat up immediately, because I knew something was wrong. My mother was sitting on the edge of my bed, already dressed for the day.

The look on her face was somber and dejected, her eyes shiny from unshed tears. "Mother, what is it?" She stares at me, as if she is seeing me for the first time. "Isabella, I-I don't know how to say this, but your father-"I stared at her, she hasn't talked about Charlie since I was thirteen, when I begged her to tell me about him, even then it was hard for her, that was two years ago. "What about father, mother?" I asked taking her hand. "He is-he is, coming here to Port Angeles." I looked at her. Surely she was about to say 'just kidding!' but the look on her face told me this was no joke. Without realizing what I was doing, I started fingering my locket that my father had given me on my fifth birthday, just before he left.

"When?" I asked, my voice shaking. "At dusk, at least that is what the letter said. Isabella, he, he wants to see you." She said quickly. I stared at her again. My father, who left on a 'sea voyage' for twelve years wants to see me? If he wanted to see me then he shouldn't of left."What if I do not wish to see him?" I said looking away. Did I want to see him? Could I handle it? Most likely not. "Only if you want to. But he really wants to talk to you." Right then I had decided, I hadn't really taken into account how this one decision would change my life but it did, just I didn't know yet how it would. "I will talk to him." It was settled.

* * *

_later on that night..._

"Isabella. It is time to go." I looked up from the book I was reading and stared at my mother. I was going to meet my father, the man I haven't seen since I was five. Well, it was now or never. I stood up and gathered my traveling cloak hurrying outside to get into the carriage. It wouldn't take long to reach the docks, from there I would take a small dingy out to the Flying Swan, my father's ship. I couldn't believe it, I was going to meet him, talk to him, ask him...ask him why he left. Just then, the carriage slowed. We had reached the docks. My carriage driver, Michael Newton, opened the door for me swiftly, smiling creepily at me. I never really liked him much. I nodded at him and walked stiffly to the pier where, as promised, a small dingy was waiting for me. To my surprise a rather huge man was sitting in the boat. He smiled at me, I felt oddly at ease around him, even thought his muscle mass far out-weighed mine.

"Lo' m' names Emmett, you must be Isabella, I'm ere' to take you to the Flyin' Swan." I smiled at him, and replied "Pleasure to meet you Emmett." He stood up quickly and almost tipped the boat over, but before that could happen he quickly righted himself, leaving him with slightly stained pink cheeks. I couldn't help it, I started laughing. Imagine a very large man, in a VERY tiny boat taking up most of the space, then almost falling over because he tried to stand up!

"I am sorry, are you alright?" He smiled sheepishly at me. "Well my pride is a little hurt but thats to be expected." He said blushing yet again. I could already tell we were going to be good friends. I smiled at him and climbed into the dingy, barely making a dip into the water, for the small boat was already deep into the sea. I looked around and spotted a small, well it looked small from here, ship on the horizon. "Emmett, is that the Flying Swan?" I said pointing to the ship. He turned to look at the ship, "Yeah, thats her alright. Your going to love her, I know I do." A look of wonder crossed his face, and for a brief moment his features turned from boyish to that of a mans in a matter of seconds. "It looks like an awfully long way to row, are you sure your up to it?" At this he burst out laughing.

"You just wait miss, we will be there in no time." As it turned out, I figured out what all that muscle came from, rowing. And lots of it. We arrived at the ship twenty minutes later, a lot faster than I originally thought. It was hard to describe the ship, it was huge, it was black and its sails were up. For some reason it scared me a small amount. **(PIC. ON PROFILE)** "Emmett? Is my father a good man?" I looked up at him suddenly, I don't really know where it came from, but I wanted to know, no I needed to know. He looked at me thoughtfully at me, and then replied. "Yes miss, the greatest."

* * *

SOOOO?? She is about to meet her father, for the first time. Review if you want to have longer chapters, and No this is not an Emmett and Bella Story. Rating is probably going to change, but for now rated 'teen'. Might move to 'M' if I feel like some lemony goodness. :D I will update soon. Thanks!

-Isabella Rosalie


	2. Meeting the Captain

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. A girl can dream though, right??**

**Notice: If you ever don't get some thing or, I dunno, can't really imagine what I am talking about, then just PM me and I will get that straightened out. :D - I sometimes get so into a story I am writing that I forget to add detail. -Thanks! (Now Onto The STORY!!)**

* * *

_Where we Last left off..._(that sounds like one of those cheesy Saturday morning cartoons.)

_"Emmett? Is my father a good man?" I looked up at him suddenly, I don't really know where it came from, but I wanted to know, no I needed to know. He looked at me thoughtfully at me, and then replied. "Yes miss, the greatest."_

* * *

I was standing on the deck of the ship. When you are first looking at it you might think it is a piece of junk, but that is only the outside, Emmett was right, when I stepped out onto the deck-that is after the men stopped staring at me- I instantly fell in love with this ship. The sails may have been up, but just standing there you could tell that when the sails were full, she could fly. To the left was, what I assume to be the sleeping quarters and the wheel. Directly in front of me stood the main mast, standing taller than a tree, next to the main there was another one to the left and right, and of course the rigging. Way up top, on the main mast I could make out the Lookout Post.

"Can this lovely lady really be my Isabella?" a man's deep voice called to my left from the sleeping quarters. I turned to look at him, I was surprised to see that he was so, young looking. He was wearing a brown tri-cornered hat, a tan looking shirt, that needed a good washing, and a brown shirt with black trim over the tan one. Also he was wearing a black double buckle belt with a rich crimson sash running around it as well. He had black pants tucked into brown wale skin boots. **(Pic on Profile) **Could this...man really be my father? It was then that I realized that I had been staring at him for a full minute, I coughed to try to cover my blush, and failed miserably.

"Isabella, would you like to join me for dinner? I know it is late but it is better than standing out here in the cold." I nodded it was becoming a little chilly. I followed him to the left and through a large door and, as I correctly assumed, was the captains cabin. Upon entering the Cabin, I noticed that the floor was a little warmer, and the chill of the night air couldn't penetrate that of the cabin. I also noticed that the most dominate thing in the room was a large oak table covered in maps and charts, compasses and a ruler. On the opposite side of the room there was a chair and a bed, to my left a large ornately carved chest, most likely filled with clothes and things of that nature.

I then noticed there was a pair of pistols under a map on the table, that was when I looked at my father. He was staring at me, as if sizing me up. **(A/N Charlie is Out Of Character) **"I am sorry about the mess, would you like to sit down he said offering me his chair. I nodded and sat down. The chair was quite comfortable if I did say so myself. "Isabella, did Re-your mother tell you why I am here?" He asked quietly.

"No, no she didn't" He sighed and slumped down on his bed. "Well, thats just damn self-righteous of her isn't it. Oh! Excuse my language, I forgot." I looked at him, I knew men that swore but I never really expected my father to. "It is quite alright. Don't worry." I looked at me, he said nothing for a few moments, then "How old are you Isabella?" I started at his question. "Fifteen." I stated.

He sighed, "Just a child" he muttered. "But sill she deserves an explanation." he said, still muttering. "Isabella, do you know why I left you and your mother?" He paused and waited for me to answer. "No, I don't" I answered, finally I would get some answers. " I left because, well because I needed to prove myself. You know how your mother is... she always wanted more than I could give her, so I set out for what I could give her, money, riches, fame... but then I found out the hard way that I was only losing what I had had a slight grip on. You and your mother. When I returned after about a year or so, I found out that she had married and was now a Lady of the Court and had no interest in a sailor. I-I was enraged so using the gold I had earned I bought this ship, found a crew and started privateering-"

That was when I interrupted him.

"You mean Pirating. Not Privateering, father, Pirating." I was upset, 'Daughter of a Pirate' thats is what they will call me now. "Well, I guess you could call it that. Anyways, I found a crew and have been from port to port ever since." He said with ease. That was when I realized. "Your the famous Captain Swan, oh dear Lord." I whispered. "Wait you haven't told me, why are you here, exactly?" I questioned. He smiled. "You are leaving here and accompanying me on this ship." I stared at him. "You're joking, right?" He shook his head. "No it is what your mother and Phillip wanted. They wanted to start over...without you."

I swallowed hard, maybe this is just some horrible dream and I will wake up tomorrow and Angela will be there, telling me all about Benjamen Cheny, the American. I pinched myself and closed my eyes. 'Please let me wake up, please!' I thought desperately. I opened my eyes, no such luck.

"Isabella, please don't cry." He said trying to calm me. I reached out to touch my right eye, sure enough the traitorous tears were there. "If you will open that chest over there I believe she left you a note along with some clothes. I ran over to the trunk. There, on top of a pile of clothes, was a letter sealed in red wax with my name on it in my mother's hand. It read:

_My dearest Isabella,_

_ If you are reading this then I can assume that Charlie has told you of mine and Phillip's plan. I am sorry darling, but I was never a good mother to you, I had never really gotten the chance to be. My only hope is that you will be happier on the ship than you ever were at Phillip's house. No matter what you think I will miss you greatly, I-we just need to start over, begin anew as it were. I wouldn't bother trying to come to the house, the servants were given instructions not to let you in and your things have been locked in this chest, there is no real reason to come back, Isabella. Know this though, I will always love you, and you will always be my Isabella. Please don't try to contact me, for you won't find me, I love you and I am sorry._

_ Your mother,_

_Renee Crestwick_

I couldn't hold the tears any longer, they fell from my eyes like a flood. Outside I could feel the anchor pull up from the sea, and the sails being lowered, we were leaving my home, my friends and the only place I have ever known, and though I would never tell anyone, I was strangely excited.

* * *

**Well?? Please review! Yes Charlie is out of Character because he is a Pirate and has never REALLY had to fill the 'father' role. And Bella is 'strangely excited' because she has never been outside Port Angeles in England, also she has never been out of her mother's care so she is looking foreward to that, and she gets to stay with her father and talk with him and learn from him.**

**Yes Jasper will come in soon and Edward in a few chapters. Rose and Alice you might have to wait a while for them but they will be in there also Carlisle and Esme soon.**

**Thanks! And don't forget to push that little purple button in the bottom left-hand corner, you know you want to. / /hands out pictures of Edward Cullen without a shirt on.\ \ YUM!**

**Love ya!!**

**-Isabella Rosalie  
**

**Oh and sorry I like Bold. :D**


	3. 2 Years Later

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot line, characters are not mine, I just like to play around with them. :D Oh and Sorry this took So LONG, I have been REALLY Busy. Color guard and all.

**NOTICE: Okay, we are fast forwarding 2 years because this is where the real story starts, hopefully this one will be longer than my last one. Edward comes in next chapter, maybe.**

* * *

2 Years Later...

"Anything on the horizon, Cayde?" My father called to me. It was a brisk morning, the wind blowing my short-for-a-girl's but long-for-a-boy's hair into my suntanned face. 2 years at sea and I was only slightly tan. I had spent the night up in the Crow's Nest, a small platform on the main mast where one stays to look for ships. Cayde was the name they came up with for me the first year I was on the ship, they figured that 'Isabella' was too much of a mouthful, so my name was cut down to one syllable, Cayde.

"No sir, alls clear from what I can see." I responded to my father's call. He was standing at the wheel, making sure we stay due west towards the port town of Otterswick, to restock and resupply before we head to the Caribbean. I loved being in the Crow's Nest because not only could I see the leagues and leagues of open sea, I could also look upon the ship and watch the sailors, to my surprise I actually had befriended some of the sailors, who before when I lived in Port Angeles, I would of thought disgusting and vulgar, based on on how they appeared. There are a few sailors thought, that I do not like. James Borough, Tomas Langley, and Laurent O'Hare. Those three men, for a reason that escapes me, absolutely loathe me. My father seems to turn a blind eye to them, never outright telling them to stop, but Emmett and Jasper, the cook, always help me, either by tripping them, Emmett, or making their food taste bad, Jasper. We were going to be landing in a few hours for I could now see a dark shape, too big for a ship, approaching from the north.

"Land ho!" I yelled, men from below the deck scurried like mice outside to see the land for themselves. "Tonight we dine on Land!!" my father yelled. I already knew that was not all they would do on land, drinking, smoking, and seeking the pleasures of the flesh. While I on the other hand, was going to take a scalding hot bath. I couldn't wait.

* * *

"Cayde, you remember how we do this-" My father started. "Yes father I know 'wait till night has fallen then when it has, you are free to do as you please till morning, then we will meet at the docks and discuss what we need to get for the next journey.'" If he doesn't realize by now that I have his entire speech memorized, then he obviously thinks me an incompetent fool. We had reached port an hour ago while the men grabbed their few belongings and ran with their gold shillings. My father nodded, and bade me goodbye, "Until tomorrow, have a good night." I smiled in response, I will. First thing to do on the list was to get ready to leave ship, I couldn't very well walk off ship in men's clothes. I headed into my cabin to change into a chemise, then I add an under layer, the first layer of the blue dress, then the corset (which ties in the front), the next part was the final layer a blue dress with silver bead work done on inconspicuous places on the dress, such as the hem of the skirt and the sleeves. I turned to look in the mirror, wow a dress and a good hair brushing, and I clean up pretty well. I was done for now, all I have to do is wait for the sun to set, then I was my time to begin my stay on land.

* * *

(Okay I lied) Edward's POV:

We were docked in the small port town of Otterswick, an incredibly dull town that had nothing but taverns and a whore house. The only reason we were here was because my father ,Captain Carlisle, was to have a meeting with the 'notorious' Captain Swan, to discuss a truce that our ship The Emerald, would not attack his on his voyage to the Caribbean. I am intrigued by this Captain though, for, rumor has it, that his daughter was traveling with him. Can you imagine, a woman Pirate? Not that I haven't met a few of them like Jacquotte Delahaye, and Mary Read. But this one, a Pirate's daughter? One that chose to follow into her father's footsteps. That _is _a new one. I was looking forward to meeting her, but for now I was stuck on this small port town until the truce was put into effect. So I was going to bee here for a week or so.

I was walking down the docks when I saw her, an angel dressed in blue, wide brown eyes open, long flowing brown hair cascading down her back. I was struck dumb by the sight of her, I don't know what came over me, I just had to talk to her. I walk over to her swiftly, effectively startling her.

"Oh! I didn't see you there." the beautiful girl said blushing in embarrassment. Her hand covering a heart shaped necklace that hung on her swan like neck.

"No it was my fault I am sorry I scared you." I said apologetically. She mumbled something I couldn't hear and then smiled. I liked her smile.

"I'm Isabella, you can call me Bella though." She said in a small voice. Isabella, so the angel has a name. It is strange she has now last name though, or she is unwilling to share.

"I am Edward Cullen." I replied, I could of sworn her eyes got larger at the mention of my name but I dismissed the fact.

"I should be going." she said. I frowned, this girl wandering around on her own with out an escort, the gentleman side of me came out without me thinking and said.

"You shouldn't be out alone, let me walk you home." Her eyes watered for a moment, I thought I did something wrong. But then she seemed to get a hold on herself and nodded quickly.

"Where is your house?" I asked her.

"I am staying at the Redwood Tavern, with my father." I looked at her suddenly. She looked normal, staring straight ahead, not nervous at all. How would she know that, Redwood Tavern is where my father and my sister Alice are staying. Also where the meeting is being held. Could she be, Captain Swan's daughter? It is possible I guess, but she doesn't fit the profile of a Pirate, she is slim but muscular, pale as a sheet, and has no visible scars. I needed to get to know this mysterious girl, but for now I am content to walk her home.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? I decided to put Edward in because, well because I wanted to. Yes there really is a place called Otterswick and it is in England. Next chapter will be out maybe Wednesday or Thursday. But it will be out. I am way too in love with this story to stop. So please Review. **

**Lots of Love,**

**Isabella Rosalie**


	4. Bronze Haired God

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, I simply make them into Pirates. :D

* * *

Meeting of the Captains

* * *

Bella's Point of View:

Oh my Lord. He was Gorgeous. Strong looking arms, unruly bronze colored hair that was flung into his dazzling emerald eyes. His strong jaw very pronounced on his face and his lips, soft looking but hard at the same time. He dazzled me, when he surprised me on the docks I thought it was some drunk coming to steal my innocence. Ha! Like I could be called innocent, I am still, in that way, but my mind isn't. Living on a ship full of men made me wish sometimes for a lady to talk to.

"Where is your house?"he asked me with a questioning look on his face.

"I am staying at the Redwood Tavern, with my father." I replied without meaning to. I quickly turned my face into an believable facade. I think he fell for it, for we did not speak until we had reached the tavern. The tavern its self was beautiful, a tall two story building with brick walls, glass windows and rooms on the top floor, there was also a swinging board of wood that had "Redwood Tavern" printed in elegant script. **(A/N:Sorry no picture) **I looked over at Edward Cullen and smiled secretively to myself.

'If only he knew where I had been for the past two years of my life he wouldn't be hanging around with me. A female pirate, imagine?' He turned quickly towards me.

"Is this it?" He asked sweetly.

"Yes it is, goodnight Mr. Cullen" I replied

"Sleep well Isabella." he stated with a smile. I returned it shyly. Could he really not see the scar on my neck where I was grazed by a knife on my first 'pirating account'? What about the gun powder that fell in my eye during a raid and where it sparkled in the sunlight? Was he blind? No he couldn't be. Maybe he was just being nice? That might be it. What does it matter anyway, its done, and he didn't seem to catch my attention as someone who would turn me in. Before I even realized it, I was upstairs in my room that my father had told me about; the meeting was going on in a private dining room the tavern used for special circumstances or really rich people. Luckily for my family, we were both. I hadn't realized until then how tired I was from my night excursions. So slipped off my blue dress, bolted and locked the door adding a chair in front, for my comfort. The room was dark I had noticed earlier, but thought nothing of it, well there was no real reason to waste the oil in the lamp tonight so I slipped my shiv out of my petticoat and slipped it under my pillow. Soon after, I throw back the blanket and climb into the soft hay that was my bed and slipped into the black oblivion.

* * *

I didn't realize that it was morning until an incredibly loud voice pounded on the door yelling.

"Isabella! Get up! We've got a lot to do today and I wont have you waste it. Let's go!" My father yelled.

"Yes sir, I am up. I will be down in a minute."

Wouldn't I have all the luck, I forgot a fresh dress to wear today, I thought before I opened my eyes. When I did, the incredibly bright light blinded me. Did I leave a window open? Was there a window? I sat up stiffly in my bed groaning slightly in pleasure as my back popped multiple times. I smiled then looked around the room my bed was the biggest piece of furniture in the room next to the bed there was a dresser and also a tub that I now noticed was empty, no time for a bath anyway. I would have one tonight though, I swear. My bed was located directly across from the door, which I am pleased to say still had the chair in front of it. It was a little trick I learned on the ship when one of the men would get drunk and me being the only girl on board, I would shove my chair under the door knob and hope they didn't break it down.

I stood up from my bed and pulled on my dress from yesterday, corset and all. I examined myself, for there was no mirror, and when I was satisfied I unstuck the chair, unlocked and unbolted the door. I turned and walked down the stairs to the bar and ordered some toast and cheese for breakfast. I eat my food in silence and I couldn't help but notice an extraordinarily handsome man sitting in the corner, he has blond hair and... I can't really make out his eye color, but he was incredibly handsome. Oh well, there was only one man that would ever_ really_ catch my attention.

I decided I had tried my father's patience long enough and it was time to leave. I walked out the door to the tavern and my father was standing there waiting impatiently for me.

"Finally. Let's go before you waste more time." He said gruffly.

"Yes sir." I replied dutifully.

We walked towards the center of town where the market was, I couldn't help but look for a head of bronze hair in the crowd, to my disappointment, I saw none. My father looked over at me then said.

"Your clothes are looking a little raggedy, here's some coin, go and buy some cloth. Then load it onto the ship and meet me at the docks in proper clothing." By proper clothing I knew he meant 'men's clothing'. He handed me a purse full of coins, more than enough for cloth, and I knew that this was my pay for the voyage. I smiled at him and replied.

"Thank you father, I will see you later." He nodded in response and walked toward the tavern closest to us, as I knew to spread the word that we would be needing some new replacements for the fallen. It was a sad process, but a necessary one.

I turned on my heel and strode into the section of the market where the cloth could be found. I started browsing through the colors when I saw a incredibly beautiful bolt of blue cloth, I picked it up and kept searching. I found three blots of black and four of gray. I then decided that would be enough for now, I paid for the cloth and then almost flew out of my skin when a hand touched me on the shoulder. I turned with a start.

"Emmett! Don't do that to me!" I scolded him.

"Sorry Ca-Bella. It was just too good of an opportunity to miss out on." He said trying to defend himself. His brown locks falling into his face.

"What if it hadn't of been me? What if it was some young lass, and you gave her quite a fright?" I said.

"A young lass you say? Well, I would use my dashing good looks to distract her then, run like hell." He replied simply. I couldn't help it I laughed.

"Dashing good looks eh?" A voice behind me said.

"And here I was thinking I was the more handsome one." Jasper said smirking slightly. I started laughing again.

"Well, are you two going to just stand there or are you going to help me with these?" I said gesturing to the bolts of cloth. They sighed and picked them up. I smiled at them and said.

"Thanks boys can you take them back?" They knew exactly where I was saying. They nodded and headed for the ship.

"I will see you later then." I said. I felt sort of bad that I had asked, I knew that Jasper had better things to do than take cloth back onto the ship, like restock on food? Emmett on the other hand would be helping repair the ship and flirting with girls in his spare time.

I walked over to the next booth, which held thread on it, in every color imaginable. I picked up three spools of black, three of gray and two of blue. I also bought some more needles knowing we would be needing more soon, for sewing and stitching. I paid for my purchases and then I also found a small shoulder bad and bought it as well, putting my thread and package of needles in the bag, my money tucked safely between my breasts.

It was then I felt it someone was watching me, and perhaps had been watching me. I moved through the crowd towards the ship and boarded. I chill crept up my spine as the feeling stopped. Who would want to be watching me anyway? I am a bore.

I couldn't seem to keep my mind off of the feeling as I went to my cabin and set my things down and then precede to change into more suitable clothing such as pants and a shirt, I tuck my hair, which was growing too long again into a cap and walk out on deck. I walk downwards toward the docks and wait for my father. At first he doesn't see me until I yell

"Captain!" He turned and looked at me then nodded.

"Yes Cayde?" He asked.

"Sir, when do we weigh anchor?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning at the earliest." I nodded, he continued on to the ship, only to bring out a table and two chairs, some parchment, a quill and and ink pot. I waited for the Captain to sit down then I sat down as well. We only needed eight seasoned sailors, to replace the ones lost but it would take a while. This would be a long day.

* * *

We were finished. We had new replacements and restocked food as well as drink. Plenty of fishing wire to fix the sail should it break, and the men were on order not to drink tonight, unless they wanted 20 lashings. I was excited we were to have another woman on board here name was Rosalie, but Captain says to call her Ross. She had apparently already served with Captain Black, a Spanish pirate. I had already talked to her, she was a stunning woman a little older than me and much more curvaceous. She would be working as cook's helper, even though she would much rather prefer Weapon's master, but seeing as how that is filled by Emmett, she was stuck in the kitchen. I was then reminded how tired I was by the clock tower in the church striking 10, tomorrow would be another day, as my father says, and I would be ready, when the day breaks and we set sail for the Caribbean. I walked into my cabin, shut the door, pushing the chair in front of it, undressing and blowing out the lantern. As I closed my eyes, I couldn't help but think about the beautiful boy with the bronze hair as I sank deeply into the night's warm embrace.

**

* * *

A/N: What did you think? I decided to bring Rose in because I thought she needed to be there. At first I thought of putting her in as the pastor's daughter, but then I was like...NAH! So there you are close to 2,000 words, so far the longest chapter yet. Sorry it took so long as well. I have been sick lately and I had A LOT of homework. Well next chapter will be out hopefully by Sunday but no promises yet. I already know how the next chapter is going to go so bear with me. Thanks for the reviews by the way I am going to respond to them right now because it is way easier so here we go**

**weatherwitch.X.x.X: Thank you for the reviews and yes Edward is pretty hot in those sunglasses. *yumm*  
**

**JustBella: Thank you for the reviews and the advice.**

**emmet's Girl:Thank you for the review!**

**addict. to. reading: Thank you for the review and also for the advice JustBella gave as well.**

**K.C.4evr: Thanks for the review!**

**Kasai13: Thanks and I plan on it.**

**Blackgrrl92: Thank you for the review and Twilight and Pirates are my two favorite things so 'why not?' ;D**

**NightmaresAtMidnight: Thanks for being my first reviewer!**

**Thank you all for reviewing my story and giving me pointers they are all appreciated! [And yes I do take them to heart.]**

**Love ya'll!**

**Isabella Rosalie {don't forget to review please}**


	5. Meetings

Disclaimer: Well as you know I am NOT Stephanie Meyer nor do I try to be. I simply play with her characters.

And to Blackgrrl92: I don't know if our beloved Jack Sparrow will be in it or not, because believe me the idea popped into my head, but I am not sure if he will be in it soon or not. Thanks for the review and idea!

Now onto the continuation of _Daughter of a Pirate_.

* * *

Dawn broke over the horizon as the morning call bell on the ship rang out five loud peals. I sat up from my bed, rubbing the soreness from my back, I had probably just slept funny. I looked about my small cabin. It wasn't much but it was enough for now, my bed was facing the door, my chair--as always-- wedged under the door knob. My chest was sitting at the edge of my bed slightly open with a small part of a green dress hanging out, my desk -which was coming out of the wall- was a mess of papers and notes as well as a compass, maps and a random hairbrush.

I jumped lightly out of bed and started for the mirror next to the desk, grabbed the brush and started to untangle the knots that sleep had left in my hair. It took a full five minutes before my hair was soft and tangle-free. I walked over to my trunk and dug around the bottom looking for the men's clothing I had stored. I pulled out a white shirt and gray pants as well as some deck boots that wouldn't scuff up the deck. I then proceeded to undress and redress into the clothing I had picked out, but first I would have to tone down my cleavage, I guess you could say. I achieve this by wrapping a sheet of cloth around my breasts and torso, it works sort of like a corset except without the lifting and not being able to breathe. I redressed and then came my hair. I simply twist it into a high bun and then put my cap on top to cover it. Works like a charm and the people of Otterswick never suspect a thing.

Of course, the crew knows I am a girl so I am allowed to have my hair down then but not before. As expected the captain's "Son" will be "learning the ropes". As it were so I have to stand up front by the captain and wave to girls who smile at me, as is procedure, we leave three hours after dawn, so all last minute things can be bought for or repaired, or as in Rosalie's case be snuck on board in a very large box.

I walked out the door and exited the ship by way of the gang plank which led onto the docks. As to be expected, there were quite a few women surrounding the docks and girls leering at the passing sailors, as if waiting for a knight in shining armor to erupt from the crowed and woo them. I had long since given up this fantasy. The grown women on the other hand, were all clinging to handkerchiefs and crying about how there '_one true love_' was leaving them, again. When everyone knew they would be claiming the same thing when the next ship left port. I was incredibly happy that this would never happen to me, I wasn't as green to believe that the sailors would stay true to one woman. I wasn't as stupid as that.

I walked past the girls and was put into the scrutiny of their unrelenting gaze, watching me as if I was a prize worth fighting over; a captain's 'son', quite a catch I imagine. One of the more confident girls walks up to me and says in the most sickly sweet voice ever imaginable.

"Hello, I'm Lauren, what's your name?" She asked, as if she already didn't know.

"Cayde." I answered lowering my voice to that of a tenor range.

"Cayde, that is a strong name. I like it." She smiled, I shuddered. If only she knew she was flirting with another woman.

"Excuse me Laura I have to be off. Good day." I fake smiled at her then brushed her aside and walked to the market.

"It's Lauren!" She called to me from behind my back. I ignored her and strode into the market. It was as busy as ever, mostly from people buying things for the ship. I on the other hand had a few pieces of gold left to spend then I would out the rest in the bag at the bottom of my chest in my room. I walked around the stalls, looking for nothing particular, when I saw him again. His bronze hair shining in the morning sun, he is wearing gray pants tucked into black boots, a thick leather belt around his slim waist. He wears a dark crimson shirt with the collar unbuttoned and an open black knee length jacket, over that, a shoulder belt which held a beautiful sword. **(Pictures On Profile)**

I just couldn't stop staring at him, surely he could feel me staring at him right? As if he could read my mind, he turned around and looked at me before I quickly walked away. Only a few more hours and I wouldn't have to keep torturing my self by looking at him, knowing he would not only never want me but I would never deserve him. Daughter of a Pirate who would want Isabella Swan, a flight risk?

* * *

It was time to leave. Finally, I couldn't wait to get out of this horrible town. In the past hour I had been given looks by jealous men whispering for me to get on my damn way. My pleasure. I was still in the market of course, looking at buying some new parchment and a quill. I really did need some more. I decided to get some and picked out three rolls of new parchment and a beautiful feather pen. I paid for my purchases and headed back towards the ship, only about half and hour and we would be leaving.

As I boarded the ship I couldn't help but notice how happy the men looked. Why? I was happy to be leaving but that was about it. I wasn't happy about the prospect of leaving Edward behind, but that was, once again, the life of a pirate.

A few hours later on board the ship...

"Cayde!" My father called to me. I knew it was time, yet again to explain out 'situation' as it were. I would of course have to be present, I would do the standard test to prove my salt and hopefully gain their respect. Again. The tests were something I had had to suffer through during my first voyage. I would fight with a broad sword, then a knife, where after I would have to climb the main mast to the roost and then climb down the ropes. As soon as that was over I would be tested in a rifle and with a pistol, one test I knew I would pass. My opponent would be one of the new crew man, probably one of the seasoned ones.

I headed out of my cabin wearing what I had on earlier but now I have on a tri-cornered hat with a bandanna underneath to keep the sweat rolling down my face because of the blistering sun. I have my belt tied around my waist with a long broad sword swung low on my hip as well as a pair of loaded pistols and a dagger in my boot. I was ready to face my opponent, but first I would have to face my father.

I strode into my father's cabin without knocking, knowing he would be waiting. He was sitting in a chair with his feet propped up on the table. Apparently he hadn't called my opponent in yet.

"Yes, Capitan. You called?" I said, already knowing what this was about.

"Yes, as you know we have to introduce you to the new crew and Rosalie as well," He said. I had forgotten about Rosalie, I would have to talk to her later. "You know as well as I that a seasoned sailor will not appreciate having a woman on board, let alone two. You will have to perform a series of tests, broad sword, knife, rifle, and pistol. After that, you will then climb up to the roost then back down in under 5-and-30 seconds. **(35 seconds) **Rosalie will perform the same tasks, after you have proven yourselves we shall dine in my cabin and then reveal to them the nature of our business. Understood?" He asked.

"Yes, Capitan." I said as I nodded. I stood waiting for my orders. I stood there for a full minute before he noticed that I was still standing there.

"Oh, um will you tell Rose or Ross that she needs to be on top deck by the wheel in a half hours time? As well, bring up a sailor by the name of Marcus Flint. He will be the one testing you and Emmett is to be your opponent. You might as well get him to." I stares at him idiotically. I was going up against Emmett who chose a day-to-day game of 'lets embarrass Cayde', oh this day couldn't get any better. I nodded and then left in search of Marcus Flint, perhaps if I was lucky I would see Emmett on the way, then I would proceed to the kitchens and get Rose or Ross.

Then it hit me, of course I would be going up against Em, he was the Weapon's Master. I feel like an idiot.

Feeling stupid, I put my head down as a blush came upon my cheeks, no this couldn't be happening. I needed to stop being embarrassed, or else I would give away our scheme before I had a chance to prove my worth. I then concentrated on gold and all the wealth we will acquire on out trip to the Caribbean. The blush fell from my cheeks and I heaved a sigh of relief.

I looked up above me to my right, or starbored, side the endless deep blue ocean I call my home and to my left, or port side, more and more beautiful ocean. Behind me, the stern of the ship, is where the Capitan's cabin is, across the deck there is the forecastle where I sleep and then below deck, there are gun ports, wine caskets, beer kegs, salted pork, salted fish, a brig and sleeping quarters for the crew. The ship had seven sails: a Main sail, Fore sail, Main Top sail, Main Fore sail, Flying Jib, Jib, and the For Stay Sail. There was of course the main mast where the roost is located at and then the fore mast as well as the Main and Fore booms. You never really look at things until you have to climb up and down them. **(A/N sorry about the descriptions, I just wanted you to know what I imagine.)**

I headed down into the hull by way of the hatch in the middle of the deck, I climb down the stairs and ask a sailor by the name of Eric if he knew were Flint was.

"Yeah, last I heard, he was in the bulkhead, talking to some young sailors." He then smiled at me in what he had probably hoped was flirtatious, but he looked downright hilarious.

The bulkhead was located underneath the stern and the Captain's cabin.

I nodded to Eric and then proceded to the bulkhead to find Flint. But, before I found him, I ran into a hulking mass that was Emmett.

"Hello Cayde, what cha' doin' down here?" He said looking at me.

"I was looking for you actually. Capitan wants you on top deck in a half hour. You have to, well, fight me and Ross, in the tests." I looked sheepishly at the ground. He pulled me over to the side and when we were alone, he whispered furiously.

"I have to fight you and Ross, I can't do that I-I." He didn't have to say it, I already knew.

He didn't want to fight girls, because of his background. You see, Em's father used to beat his mother, and his little sisters. Em never speaks about it but I know from the nightmares he used to have, when I was little. I didn't understand back then.

"Cayde, you have to understand, I just can't fight you, and Rose, I don't fight," then he said in a voice I could barely hear."girls."

"I understand, Emmett, but you have to, and you can't fake it either, Captain will know if I beat you too easily. Just pretend I am a man, who was flirting with your woman." I said smiling. He grinned.

"I think I might be able to do that. I won't go too hard on Rose though, I haven't really talked to her yet. You on the other hand, well, we will just have to see won't we." I nodded and play punched him in the shoulder.

"I wouldn't expect any less." I smiled at him then walked towards the bulkhead.

When I arrived at the door to the bulk head, I could hear quiet murmurings, but nothing I could make out. I opened the door and to my surprise I saw James, Tomas, and Laurent standing in a circle whispering. This couldn't be good.

"Well look who it is." Laurent said with a sneer. I put my right hand on a pistol, as a precaution. I wouldn't underestimate them again.

"How's that lovely scar on your leg doing?" Tomas said mockingly.

"Better thank you." I replied sarcastically. They were the ones who gave me the scar in the first place.

"I was told the Marcus Flint would be in here, I assume I was mistaken. See you at the trials." I said walking out of the bulkhead.

"If you make it through. That is." James said in an ominous tome. I didn't take it seriously, they had been saying the same thing since my first trial. They were never correct. Besides, Emmett would never intentionally hurt me.

As soon as I had put a few walls between myself and the Bulkhead I walked over to the hatch and up the stairs, to the forecastle. You see the forecastle was split in half, my cabin and the kitchen. I walked past the door to my cabin and then to the kitchen doors.

As soon as I opened the door, a rich aroma of smells came wafting out, such as fresh bread and soup broth, it was very dangerous to have a fire on the ship so everything was contained in a brick stove or oven, we would soon run out of fresh dough and then we would rely entirely on the stores of wine, beer and salted meats. I would only take six to seven months to get to the Caribbean, then we could restock and make port.

I walked over to the counter and called for Jasper.

"Jasper? I need to speak to you!" He walked out of the kitchen smiling.

"Hey Cayde, what can I do you for?" He asked.

"I was wondering if I could talk to Ross and if you know where Marcus Flint is." I said.

"Oh, Ross is in the kitchen and Flint was here a minute ago but then he was called to the Capitan's cabin. Ross!" He yelled. A clatter came from the kitchen and a tall blond 'man' came out.

"Yes?" she said in a tenor voice. She was wearing almost exactly what I was wearing but instead of a white shirt she wears a grey one.

"Jasper, do you mind standing watch outside, while we talk in the kitchen?" I asked, he shook his head no and I walked into the kitchen with Rose at my feet.

"So, another girl on the ship eh?" I looked at her. Fear entered her eyes for a short moment then was replaced by defiance.

"Who are you?" I said taking a step back.

"I am Isabella Marie Swan and I am the Capitan's daughter." Saying that, I whip of my hat and my hair falls across my back. Her eyes widen in surprise.

"I knew it, you look too much like a girl to be a boy...who else knows?" She said, perhaps she feared that she would be shunned and not get pay, if everyone found out about her.

"Just myself, the Capitan and Emmett, the Weapon's Master." I replied, she nodded thinking.

"I came in here to tell you that every time we set sail there is a certain test I must do to...prove my worth on board, now that you are here you must do the same, this test has a few things we have to do such as, broad sword, knife, rifle and pistol as well as climb the rigging to the roost then back down towards the deck in under 5-and-30, and if-when, when we pass, Capitan has to tell the new crew that..." I trailed off, she couldn't know that we were pirates, yet. The old crew knows, but have been ordered to keep their mouths shut or suffer 50 lashings.

"I understand. When is this test?" She asked.

"Just about now, follow me." I said and without waiting for her to answer, walked out side across the deck where the crew was assembling, and marched into the Capitan's Cabin.

* * *

**A/N: I am sorry I couldn't resist doing that, sorry! I will update as soon as I can but no set date yet. And I would like some reviews, if possible, getting up to 20. I spend a lot of my free time doing this, and I get REALLY happy when I get even one. Sooo. Yeah. :D**

**So what do you think??? **

_**I HAVE A QUESTION:**_

_**Should I update more often and have a short chapter of update less often and have longer chapters?**_

**Thanks, I love you all!**

**-Isabella Rosalie**

**WOW! 3,217 Words!  
**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Faithful Readers:

Thank you for sticking with me through this. I could give you an excuse for why I haven't been updating, but the truth is, my parents are getting a divorce, my friends are fighting over stupid reasons, and I have been so stressed out that I started crying when someone said I was doing something wrong. I am really sorry, I feel like I am letting down everybody lately.

Anyway, the reason for the author's note, I haven't updated because I already know what I want to happen, and what is crucial to the plot, I am up to about 4,000 words already on one chapter. If you are lucky I will post two chapters, if I can. I know I will be updating a lot during the Christmas break. Thank you for reviewing and helping me through this tough time.

Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa and any other Holiday that occurs during this lovely season!

Isabella Rosalie


	7. The Tests

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Until I can buy the rights from Stephanie Meyer, but I don't see that happening anytime soon so, oh well. :[

I Do Solemnly Promise To Have Edward Cullen, Do A Point Of View In This Chapter Or In The Next Chapter. :]

signed,

Isabella Rosalie

{Just thought I would be official} Oh and A new thing I am starting up is that I will reply to peoples comments at the end of the chapter, so if you comment in chapter 5 I will reply in chapter 6 and so on and so forth. But if you comment on, let's say, chapter 1 your reply will most likely be in chapter 6.

Thanks!

Now... ONTO THE STORY!!!

* * *

BPOV:

We walked into the Captain's cabin, Rose standing next to me, and Emmett across the room, along with Flint, and my father. Emmett looked from me to Rose then to Flint, then suddenly back to Rose. I could lightning in his eyes as they connected with Rose's, suddenly the room felt warmer than usual. I looked back and forth between them and noticed that Rose had the same expression. This would be interesting.

"The reason I summoned you today, Marcus, is that we have an ongoing secret on board the Flying Swan. Before you stands, Cayde Swan, and Ross Hale, they are not what they appear to be. I in fact do not have a son, I have a daughter. Cayde, if you will." My father looked at me and I nodded.

I took off my hat and then my bandanna, which was keeping my hair out of view, when my hair was free, I shook it so it could dry out, for it was slick with sweat.

Flint gasped, then said.

"Captain, I will not sail with one woman, let alone two." He said glaring at myself, and Rosalie.

"I can assure you, sir, that I am as strong as any male sailor, as swift with a blade, and have a steady trigger finger." I said honestly. Not many men on board can beat me.

He scoffed."I'd like to see that." My father then jumps in with.

"That is precisely why, Emmett, our Weapons Master is here." He said pointing at Emmett. Who was still staring at Rosalie. I turned to see why.

What I had expected, was that she would have her head down, in shame. What I definitely didn't expect, was what I saw.

Rosalie, had taken off her hat as well, to my surprise, she has golden blond hair, which rivaled Jasper's. With her hair down, her normally hard features, turned soft and feminine. I could see now why Em was staring, she was beautiful.

She stood confidently, her posture stiff, I could tell, no man, was going to put her down like that. This was a girl who could take care of herself.

She then spoke in a clear alto voice,

"The same goes for me. I am just as skilled as any man here and I will prove it."

"How about a proposition? The women, will have a series of tests, such as, a test with a blade, rifle, and knife, then a test of agility. Running up and down the rigging, in lets say, five-and-thirty? They will be going up against Emmett and then we will see if they are fit to sail." My father proposed.

Flint, stood there for a minute, then nodded. The trials would start soon. We turned and headed to the main deck, I could feel an angry stare at the back of my head.

* * *

When we were out on deck, I saw the whole crew standing in a large circle from the Captain's cabin door, to mine. Oh, God forbid, we actually do our jobs on this ship!

"Isabella, Rosalie, time to prove yourselves." My father said.

'Again.' I added in my head, smiling as I thought it.

"Who's first?" Captain asked. He looked at me.

"Me." I called, still smiling.

"The first test will be of swordsman ship. The first to draw blood wins. Prepare yourselves." He said to Emmett and me. I went to stand near my cabin door, and Emmett stood across near the Captain's door. I drew my sword from it's sheath, making it produce a sharp metallic sound.

I then turn to face Emmett. I looked into his eyes, I could see he was scared that he would actually hurt me. I know he never would, at least on purpous. He locked eyes with me, I smiled in reassurance. He nodded. Then Flint yelled:

"Go to!"

I immediately jumped into action, going on the defensive, letting him tire himself first. Emmett may have his strength above me, but my agility was better than his. It could be compared as a bolder and a feather. Every time he would try to strike me, I would either parry the blow, or dodge it. I could the certain members of the crew was getting irritated such as James, who kept throwing insults such as:

"Come on you ninny, get her!"

"Stop chasing her and cut her!"

"That's not how you do it! And they call you 'Weapon's Master'! Ha!"

I could tell Emmett was getting agitated. So I decided to end this. Thinking quickly, I jumped onto a crate that was in our arena, then, flipped in the air. Emmett, who was running after me, now almost ran into the crate then turned towards me, to find my blade on his neck.

"Blood." I whispered, and cut a small shallow [cut] in his cheek. A drop of blood fell from the small wound.

I cleaned the edge of my blade with my shirt, then sheathed my sword, and nodded at Emmett.

The whole match lasted about an hour, but I was still exhausted.

I looked to my father, who was nodding as if approved, or he is just nodding because he knew this would happen.

It was my turn to rest, while Rose, prepared to fight Emmett. I looked to the starboard side, gazing at the deep blue water. It would always amaze me how much water there was.

I looked at Emmett, he was staring at Rose, as if trying to figure out a strategy, or a way out of this. I knew my father would never allow that.

* * *

It was sunset. The tests had long since been administered, Rose had accomplished all but the throwing of the knifes at an apple, but then again, I had almost sliced through the red fruit.

Emmett was injured, with a shallow, but long cut on his arm. After it had been cleaned, the day was drawn to a close.

Tomorrow at dawn, however, the writing of the Articles was to be done.

For tonight, however, I was in my cabin, with Rose, for she very well couldn't sleep with the crew. Rose had fallen asleep an hour ago, she was exhausted, and had midnight to three watch soon. My watch wouldn't begin until about four, as soon as one of the cabin boys: John; came to wake me.

It was then I thought of my mother. Even after two years, I have had no contact. Although, she said she wouldn't, I had hoped that she would. It was then I had a sudden urge to write to her. I reached across my cluttered desk and grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment.

_March 19, 1723_

_Dear mother,_

I started, then told the story of all that had happened over the past two years.

* * *

Hey guys. I am sorry about updating and I know I said this one would be long but the next one really will be, I want to get throught a lot. Let me know what you think. For those of you who would like to know: I am now living with my mom and sister in a three bedroom one bath, we are happy and we live alot closer to my highschool. Thank you for sticking with me through this tough time, I really hate to dissapoint you guys. The reason I haven't been updating is because we don't have internet at my house yet and I haven't been able to use my brother's until right now so...yeah.

Once again thank you so much and I will update when possible.

Next Chapter: The Articles

(Hint: because I feel like it...someone is going to die...mwahhahha! :])


	8. Another Author's Note:

**Hey guys sorry, this is not a chapter.**

** But I wish it was.**

** I am at my dad's house right now as it is the only place I have internet currently, I HOPE to have the next five chapters out after Spring Break but I will DEFFINITLY have two.**

** I know you have been patient, and I am really surprised at how much response I have goten from this story.**

** And I want to say thank you for all of your messages, they have really helped me through a lot. **

**I am really sorry, I hate dissapointing you guys. **

**I promise you that the next two chapters will have at least 2,000 mabye three if I feel up to it. **

**As I said before, I know how the story will go and how to get there, but I sometimes just have trouble getting it on a peice of paper. **

**Thank you again. **

**-Isabella **


	9. End of an Era

Disclaimer: I do not own the story Twilight, as much as I wish I do. Most Characters are the brilliant Stephanie Meyer's creation.

Author's Note: Thank you for sticking with me, so here we go the long awaited…

* * *

Chapter 8:

* * *

EPOV:

We had finally left the small port town that I hadn't wanted to land on in the first place. I was glad to be gone. My only regret was that I hadn't seen Bella since that night on the docks. I had thought I had glimpsed her in the marketplace, but I couldn't be sure. It seemed all I could think about was her, not a good thing to preoccupy your mind when you are sailing on a very temperamental ocean. This stretch of ocean was known to wreck the most number of ships that privateers, pirates, misfire and accidental explosions together. We were only making this route so as to catch up with Captain Swan. I was sitting in my cabin thinking of my mother. I missed her, of course I wouldn't say it out loud, and for saying such things could get you called a ninny. I was certainly not a ninny. I looked around at my small cabin, it was technically the extra rope locker, but they moved out the rope so I could sleep. My room was very sparse and located on the side of the ship, out of the way of most foot traffic. It was peaceful, and virtually soundproof, for all that surrounded it was wood, wood and more wood. My father's cabin was located on the other side of the ship, he spent most of his time above deck though, and making sure we stayed on course. My sister's cabin was on that side of the ship as well so my father could keep an eye on her.

"Edward?" My father called to me from outside my door.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

He walked in through the door; my father was a big man, with golden blond hair and ice blue eyes. I had always wondered where my red-brown hair came from. My father had replied that his father had had that color hair, so he guessed that is where it came from.

"After we stop in the Caribbean, I have made arrangements for us to visit Carper's Isle."

Carper's Isle is an island where anyone avoiding the law could stay; most of the occupants were murderers, excessive drunks and pirate's wives.

I understood that we were going to go home. I was euphoric.

"It's time for me to stay home." He said to me.

I had never given much thought to what would happen when my father retired to live with Esme, my mother, I had always assumed that the position of captain would go to Andrew Benjamin, my father's first mate.

I nodded.

"Am I to take over or is Andrew?"

"I will decide when we reach the Isle. But for now we need to catch up with Swan, I have some business to attend to with him."

"What business, sir?"

"Oh, just battle tactics," He smiled. "Nothing interesting."

"When do you think we will reach them?"

"Tomorrow morning if all goes well. But then again, it might not, I smelled a storm coming from the west, it may hit us, it may hit them, I have no idea."

"We will just have to see what tomorrow brings."

He nodded his head and walked out the door.

BPOV:

I awoke at about three as Rose had come in the door. She apologized and fell into the bed, already asleep. I had fallen asleep about an hour ago at my desk, I was still writing to my mother. I had filled up almost three full pages, front and back with writing. I wrote about all that had happened from when I went out the door of my house to when I was in Otterswick, meeting Edward and then all that had happened on the ship since. I was exhausted. My hands hurt from writing and I had a pounding headache. But it was worth it.

"Cayde? You up?" John called from outside.

"Yeah, 'm up." I replied, casually reverting into sailor slang.

I got up and put a fresh shirt on and walked outside, John walked beside me 'accidently' brushing his hand against mine. I didn't mind. It was perfectly harmless, captain's daughter and a ship's boy. Who knew we would become friends?

I reported to my commanding officer Mr. Liam Tate. He was from Ireland.

I was put up in the nest, like any other night.

The sailors below always loved that the 'little hen' was guarding the nest. It apparently never got old. To them.

I climbed up the rigging to the nest, reaching into my pocket I pulled out my looking glass, ran a full circle around the ship. All was clear.

Sitting up in the nest could get awfully boring, and one must always keep themselves awake to keep watch. If you didn't, you could get as many as fifty lashings, while you are stripped down in only a shirt to cover you, oh and you are strapped to cannon.

I always entertained myself by thinking. Thinking was always good.

I thought about food tomorrow. I thought about the accords we would have to sign. Then I thought about how good things have been going on the ship, very few squabbles, and when they do occur they happen to somehow always end up pointing to James, Laurent and Tomas. Not that everyone on the ship already knows it was them, because they do.

I also thought about Edward. I remembered everything about him. His deep green eyes, his very charming smile. His brown-red hair was just begging to be touched and his posture not at all like I expected. He held himself like a British elite, and he was well built.

Edward was the last thing I thought of before a sudden pain to the back of my head made me fall off the nest.

Everything went black.

* * *

**(N/A: I was going to stop here but that would be cruel…:D)**

BPOV:

* * *

I was never fully aware about what happened next I only know what Emmett tells me. I was sitting in the nest when the storm was upon us. The storm was a huge mass of billowing thunder heads and torrential rain. The ship was in a frenzy trying to get the sail down; it wouldn't matter in the long run, the waves were huge and powerful.

When I fell from the nest Emmett saw me fall and he caught me as I almost hit the deck. He saved me. He put me next to the mast and ran to wake everyone up. He saved us all. We all knew that the ship was going to go down. We loaded into the boats and left the wreckage, Jasper, Em and Rose were in the same boat as I.

My father went down with the ship.

I cried when I woke up on the dingy surrounded by my friends, and when I saw the wreckage of the ship in the distance. I knew he was dead.

I cried on Jasper's shoulder for a few good hours. Then when my tears had run dry Jasper said softly.

"Bells, fore the ship went down your father told me that Captain Cullen was on his way to meet the ship to talk with…Charlie. Bella when they get 'ere, the crew are not sworn to not tell yur' secret, or Rose's. I don' know what Cullen will do when they get here and see two girls among men. Most of the crew won' tell your secret, they are not stupid, but Laurent and James? I don' know. They might no talk at all, seein' as how they are in mournin'."

"They mourn for my father?" I asked doubtfully.

"No, they lost Tomas, he was in the brig. He drowned. 'Least that's what everyone says." Emmett put in. "We could force em' using, you know, per-sua-sion." He said holding up his fist and grinning.

"Let's just, fo' the time being, pass word around that no one is to tell their secret, Captain's orders." Jasper said.

"Aye." I said.

"Aye." Rose agreed.

Solemnly I reached over to Emmett's belt and took his knife. Held up my hair and chopped it up. Rose followed suit.

* * *

EPOV:

* * *

We were nearing Swan's Ship, my father had been right, the storm had passed right by us only giving us some major winds, we were sure that Swan's ship had been destroyed.

We were correct.

We saw them before we saw the wreckage, they were dispersed among the ocean, some were tied together, and some were drifting.

Most of the dinghy's had six to ten people. Except one. One had only four people in it, two strapping men and two -what looked like- ship's boys. Two had blond hair like my father and the other two had deep brown hair, but the ship's boy with the brown hair had little strips of red in it.

I heard one of the men from the boats call "ship ho!"

I smiled. I loved sailor talk.

We dropped anchor and waited for them to paddle over to the side of the ship. The first one to arrive was completely full, ten sailors all looking fit and able. I couldn't help but notice that two of the men looked incredibly sulky; perhaps they had lost a comrade? It would be wrong to pry, so I just pointed to the deck and gestured them to sit, they did.

Boat after boat they came thirty seven sailors and five ship's boys.

The captain had gone down with the ship, as is tradition.

When the last of the crew was being brought on the deck-the one with the blondes and the two brunettes- I caught a glance at one of the ship's boys he reminded me of someone…

Bella.

No, it couldn't be her.

It certainly did look like her though. There must be some coincidence perhaps they are related. He did look old enough to be her brother, of twin. Yes, that's it, they were twins.

I looked around at the crew. We wouldn't have enough space with all of them.

I walked over to my father.

"Captain." He glanced over at me. I noticed he was in his finest clothes, one's he only wore to impress.

"Yes?"

"I am afraid that we don't have enough room for all of them."

"I know. But we can't turn them away. I made a deal with Swan."

"Then it is pointless for me to have room to stretch when they are lined up shoulder to shoulder like they are in the brig of a slaver. I will not have it."

He nodded.

"You are right. Take two ships' boys with you when we explain the rules and have new accords drawn up."

I nodded, and walked over to the main mast where Captain Cullen's crew waited in a crowd.

I watched my father in earnest as he climbed up the stairs to the wheel, when he reached the wheel he turned and addressed the crew:

"Men. I speak to you now in a time of sadness. The death of a ship and of a Captain are never good days, so let us spend the night remembering about The Flying Swan, about the great deeds, and the not so great deeds Captain Swan did for you, and for himself. 'Pirate' is a term that gets thrown around a lot. Swan was a good pirate; a good man. And though he is gone from this unfair world, he lives on.

"Let me assure, that you will not be treated any differently than any other man on this ship, be he ship boy, middie, or sailor. It is on these depressing events that I say as my final words, Welcome to the Emerald."

With that he stepped back and Andrew, the Captain's first mate stepped up to explain the accords.

* * *

BPOV:

* * *

He kept staring at me. Over and over I felt his eyes on the back of my head; it took all of my will not to turn around. I tried to pay attention to what the man was saying about the accords.

I couldn't. So I concentrated on something else instead.

I looked around at the crowd; there were men in all shapes and sizes.

Tall men, short men, fat men, and thin men; most were tall and thin with well defined muscles.

My eyes then drifted to the man who was staring at me. He had red-brown hair, and piercing green eyes. There was some attractive stubble on his stubborn chin and he stood like a British elite…I thought I knew him from somewhere but I couldn't place him.

Our eyes locked. It felt as if he was staring into my soul or like I was stripped bare in front of him and all he could look at were my eyes.

It was I who broke the look. Then I heard a man say from the crowd:

"Where will we sleep?"

It was James. Of course he would be the one to ask that.

The Captain replied, "First o all, yo' are to sleep wherever we tell yo to sleep, and second, yo are to address yo comandin' officer by usin' the word 'sir'. Understood?" The Captain glared at James.

"Understood…sir." James amended.

I could tell me and the Captain would see eye to eye, because I could feel from here the obvious dislike for James.

The blonde man who was telling us about the accords stood back up with a very large piece of parchment, quill, inkwell and a dagger. Putting down the inkwell and the quill, he lay the parchment down gently and made sure that it was straight on the plank, then grabbing the dagger, he plunged the knife into the wood vehemently.

"Seeing as we have twice as much crew as we do of ship, we obviously need everyone's cooperation to be successful in all of our endeavors, so if you could all form a line and mark the paper then we can all go back to what we do best-''

What they did best I never found out, because a big brute of a man runs through the crowd and knocks a few people who were already forming into a line out of the way and says,

"Get ou' o tha way! Before I make you!"

Naturally, as they didn't want to be pummeled, they veered to the left and right of the raging bull of a man.

Apparently this was a normal occurrence on the Emerald as the normal sailors just shrugged and formed a line behind him. This would be a long day.

_later that evening…_

"We are rooming with the captain's son."

Rose said coming up behind me.

"Really. I would have thought for sure that we would be classified as Ship's boys and tossed in the brig with the rest of them."

"Well, apparently, we got the luck of the draw."

"I wouldn't call it luck."

I was standing at the bow with a pint of ale that I was nursing, I never gained a taste for ale, but I would drink it if it was all that was available. Which, it was.

I had been thinking, again. I thought about all that I had lost today, and all I had gained. I lost my ship, my things, the letter to my mother, my dresses that was what I was saving for my daughter, my writings, and I had lost my father. Is it kind of disturbing that I don't miss him as much as I should, as any normal person should? True, I shed a few tears when I was thinking, but I am not really quite sure why I was crying.

Rose had interrupted my thoughts, now all I could think about was how hard it was going to be on this ship. Keeping up the Deception, I mean.

There was no need to worry though; there was never time for it anyway.

I turned toward Rose.

"You know this won't be easy." I said but not asking a question.

"Yes, I know." She said with a far off look.

"Should we be found out, I am not quite sure what they will do, they might just put us on shore somewhere or something worse…" I trailed off.

She knew where I was going though. We had both heard stories about girls who are taken prisoner on a pirate vessel and have their innocence stolen, by a bunch of ruthless men. I would not let this happen. No matter what happened to me, Rose would never know what that feels like.

I would make sure of it.

* * *

Authors Note:

Please don't kill me Part 1:

I am really sorry for all of you Charlie fans out there, but I had to, believe me I would never kill off a person unless it was necessary, or I was having a REALLY bad day. But still, this time it was necessary, and just to appease you guys I killed off Tomas, even thought I didn't have to.

Don't kill me part 2:

No, Bella cannot remember Edward, where she was hit in the back of the head affected her memory, erasing Edward, but chill, this is a BxE story; I can't make her forget forever.

Don't kill me part 3:

I normally don't like to talk about things such as rape, but sadly, it happens often. Three of my closest friends have told me in the last year that they were either raped of molested as children and it made me sick, so my feelings as a writer were pushed on Bella. Sorry if rape bums you out or makes you feel uncomfortable, but this is something I have to write about.

GUESS WHO HAS INTERNET???? Me! Yay! I will hopefully update by the end of the week.

So some of you may or may not know that I went to Washington D.C for a band trip not long ago, well, I am back and I have a plan in the back of my head about another story. I may post the prologue after this one. Tell me what you think about it, and I will see if I want to keep writing it. Thanks guys. :)

As always,

Isabella Rosalie

Next chapter: The Dream

_Status: doing better…_


	10. The Chest

Disclaimer: I own nothing...except maybe the plot. I just like pulling out my Twilight dolls and turning them into pirates.

And here we go,

the Ninth installment of Daughter of a Pirate:

* * *

BPOV:

* * *

Three days.

We had been anchored, for _three days_.

I had to bunk with the strange man and Rose, for three days.

It wasn't like I didn't enjoy their company, I did. It's just, the boy-man- kept...staring at me and he wouldn't stop. Everytime those emerald eyes would look at me I couldn't shake the feeling that we had met before, I had talked to this handsome man, felt his arm around me to stedy me; I couldn't shake it.

So I barely spent time in the cabin. Although the time I spent outside the cabin wasn't as fun either, it was always grey, always dark. Even when the sun was shining.

My new captain, a man by the name of Carlisle, told my commanding officer that I was to be posted in the roost, along with Rose. He could probably see that we were close, and me being the captain's son, and not very strong looking, he gave me an easy job.

"Cayde!" I looked over my right shoulder. It was Rose climbing up the rigging, I guess her time started now; mine had begun three hours earlier. I still had three more to go.

"Hello, Ross." I said smiling. I scooted over to the left so that she could have some room.

"Sleep well?" I asked. Already knowing the answer.

"Sor' of. I thought I would get used to it, I mean on my last ship, I slept on a pile of rags between two cannons in a pile with four boys. They were from Cheapside." She said because being from Cheapside ment that you were an orphan and had to steal to live.

"I don't remember London that well, I was never allowed to go to Cheapside. My mother used to shutter at the thought of me walking unescorted through that 'riff raff'. She knew without a doubt that if I walked through there alone, I would return ruined, or not return at all. God, if she could see me now." I said almost to myself.

"Well, I was from Cheapside, and if a rich girl like you went through our parts, yea' we'd of taken your money and your clothing, and left you there. Sorry to say, but it's true." She said bluntly.

I turned and looked down opon the ship, was it only three days ago that I had done the same thing on my father's ship, right before it sank, taking everything I loved? My clothes, my necklace, my mirror, my letter...my father. I was absolutly frightened when I heard this ripping sound.

"Cayde, Bella, It's alright. Shhh, stop your crying. Come on."

Oh. That ripping sound was coming from me.

I couldn't help it. Everything was crashing down around me, it was like I was having some sort of sick epifinay. My father is dead. Gone.

Gone.

Gone, like my mother.

Gone, like my dresses floating like gosts suspended in the water.

Gone, like my beautiful Flying Swan.

Gone, like yesterday.

Gone.

The tears fell like weights from my eyes; for every tear that fell, it felt as if a weight was being taken off my shoulders.

When finally the storm quieted, I felt...

Free.

I didn't have to worry about whether my father thought I was being strong. I didn't have to worry that he would look upon me with his eyes that were always saying, 'Your mother didn't want you, I never knew you, what are you doing here, girl'. I would never have to be afraid of disapointing him.

Is it a crime that I was finally happy when my father just died?

If it is, then I am guilty of all charges.

And, suddenly, the world looked a whole lot brighter.

Later that Evening...

* * *

CarlislePOV(Just this once):

* * *

Edward had gone to sleep about ten minute's ago, and yet here I was leaning against the rigging because I knew that something was going to happen. Soon.

Don't ask how I know, I just do.

It was clear tonight. I loved the sea at night, where you can look out and see absolouty nothing. Which means that you are free to make your own decisions, without the fear of obsticals getting in your way.

There were not many men on deck as it was between shifts, myself, my first mate; Ben, and a seasoned sailor by the name of Doon. We were the only ones close enough to the starboard side to notice there was a chest bobbing about in the sea.

I walked hurriedly to the the side, and seeing what it was, I ordered Doon to bring it abored.

When he did, I ordered him to then take it to my quarters.

As soon as he had done that, I shut my cabin door closed and locked it. Then I proceeded to walk carefully to the chest.

As I got to it, I noticed that it had a lock, so I took out my pistol and shot it off. The men were sure to of heard that, so I will have to just make up an excuse later.

I got to my knees and cautiously opened the chest.

Inside there were clothes belonging to a woman, and they were surprisingly dry for being in the sea for as long as they were. Under the dresses, there was a mirror that was beautifully crafted; there was a brush and comb, a few yards of ribbon and a necklace. The necklace was the thing that caught my eye.

It was beautiful. And enchanting.

It was what looked to be pure silver that was delicately crafted to weave into a knot with at the center a moonstone. (PIC ON PROFILE)

I looked down into the box once more, because something like this had to belong to someone of great importance, and if that was so why could Charlie have it?

In the box, was something I had overlooked, something more valuable than the necklace.

It was a letter.

* * *

**Oh no! Cliffhanger! Sort of...anyways, so he found a chest. Who's Chest? Well, look back at BPOV. It should all become clear. (psst! it's Bella's. but don't tell everyone!)**

**Sorry for the short chapter, next one will be longer. I promise! :)**

**Notes:  
Alice will be in the next chapter.  
I am thinking of doing a one shot because of one of the early reviews involving Jack Sparrow, but it is sitting on the back burner for now.**

**This is a list of all the people who are on The Emerald right now:**

**Bella, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, James, Laurant, Doon, Ben Cheny (yes, Angela's 'love'), Marcus Flint, Random Sailors who have yet to be assigned a name, and of course, the ship's boys. **

_***NOTICE***_

**I have a reward, if I can get up to 15 reviews or more, I will PM those of you that review on this chapter a snippet of this story that was enspired by the song "So Small" by Carrie Underwood. I have been wanting to get people's opinion on it for a while. ;)**

**Thanks,**

**Isabella Rosalie**

**Next Chapter: The Story of Alice**


	11. Seeing the Truth Part Bella

Secrets of the Ship- Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I own the plot. That's about it...sadly.......

**NOTE: You will learn more about Bella's Past as we go along, it is just more interesting, right now, the only two people who know the contents of the letter are Bella and Carlisle. And Bella won't talk. I know in previous chapters I stated that Rose was older than Bella, that was a mixup on my part, _Bella is one year older than Rose._**

Here are the ages as of now:

**Bella: 17  
Edward: 19**  
_Alice: 16  
Jasper: 19_  
Rose: 16  
Emmett: 20  
_**Carlisle: 39  
Esme: 35**_

Here We go, Chapter Ten: Seeing the Truth (Part Bella)

* * *

BPOV:

* * *

I jolted awake as the ship lurched in the rough seas. I felt my chest, my heart was beating erraticly, what was that? That dream, it felt so real. I can't remember. I think it envolved Mary, but I can't be sure.

I looked to my right and saw Rose sleeping peacefully. I smiled a small smile.

Lucky girl.

At least she is safe in her own mind.

I looked to my left and was shocked to see a pair of green orbs staring back at me.

Once again I had the strangest sensation that we had met before. I couldn't place it. It was at the edges of my mind, and I just couldn't reach it.

He was still staring.

* * *

EPOV:

* * *

He looks so much like her.

They must be related. Or...

Maybe the legend is true.

A female pirate, following in her fathers footsteps.

Well, stranger things have happened. I wonder what her last name was. She never told me. Isabella. Beautiful.

I can still conjur up the image of the beauty.

Long chestnut hair, with soft features, and intracning chocolate eyes. Slim, but not too slim, and incredibly...homely. I could see her just sitting in front of the fireside a child in her lap, a dog on the rug in front of the fire. Sitting and rocking the child, awaiting her...husband. Husband.

Oh, bloddy hell why didn't I think of that before! She could be married, or promised! I felt for a moment a pang of jealousy over a man who may or may not exist! Imagine! Me being jealous over a figment of my imagination!

She couldn't be married, she had her hair down. And I saw no ring on her finger. So there. She is free, and I still want to talk to her again.

Damn it all.

I looked to my right and saw the boy, Cayde stirring.

"No." He whispered. He started flinching and then he curled up into a ball in his hammock.

"Please don't touch her." He was talking really softly. Yet he was shaking. Horribly.

"No, mother, help her, please, make him stop, please, please!" At the last please he shot up out of his hammock and gasped. He touched his chest and took a few deep breaths. He looked to his right where Ross was sleeping peacefully. He smiled a bit and then looked to his left at me. We locked eyes.

Their eyes were the same. Same nose, same mouth. They must be related.

Only one way to find out.

* * *

BPOV:

* * *

"What is your name?" He asked me.

"Don't you know?" I asked back.

"Obviously not, or else I wouldn't be asking." He shot back. Woah, this ones got a temper to him. I smirked.

"Cayde. Cayde Swan."

"Edward, Edward Cullen." He stuck out his hand for me to shake.

Our hands touched.

Electricity raced down my spine, and suddenly I remembered where I had met him before. Otterswick. Blue dress. Green Eyes. Bronze hair. Captain's meeting. Redoak Tavern.

Everything came racing back.

Edward. Cullen.

I had to fight back a blush. Damn it, don't give me away. I waited a second, until I was in control of my girlish responce. Then I noticed we were still shaking hands, and I had to start the process over again as soon as I let go of his hand.

"Swan, so you were Charlie's son?" Edward asked me. As if he didn't know.

"Am. I still am. Just because my father died doesn't make me a bastard." I said angrily.

"I know that. I was just clarifying. Do you have a sister? Because I met a girl in Otterswick who looks remarkably like you." He stated. Humm what to say?

'Well, Edward the person you met was me. And I have a major fancy to you, because I just remembered who you were, oh and did I mention, I AM A PIRATE!!'

Yes, I can see how well THAT would go over.

Might as well try to remedy the situation.

"Yeah, what about her?" He looked relieved.

"Can you tell me about her?" He asked.

* * *

CarlislePOV:

* * *

I closed the lid to the chest, and walked over to my desk heaving a big sigh. No one can know. No one can know about Isabella. I know the men on my ship, if they found out about two women on board the ship, they would surely demand that everything be shared among the crew. I can't do that. Everyone already knows about Alice, except for the new men. My men also know that Alice could kick any one of their asses if they even thought about touching her.

Alice is a special person. She is never allowed back to London, because of what she did.

* * *

A/N: Sooooo, what do we think??

Oh and I am sending the prize to all who reviewed last chapter so check your mail! Hope you enjoy, and please disregard any mistakes, it is still VERY rough.

I promise that Alices story will be next chapter. I SWEAR!!!

On the other hand, Yay Bella Remembers!!! Poor Edward, He hasn't put the peices together yet. Oh the foreshadowing! I hate myself sometimes. :)

-Love-

Isabella Rosalie

_next chapter: The truth about Alice..._


	12. The Truth About Alice Pt 1

**WE HAVE REACHED 100 REVIEWS!!!!!** (well 102 actually ^_^ I love you guys!!)

The Truth About Alice

Okay, so here is the deal. This chapter in the story is going to be written like a short story, by that I mean that there will be no POV because it was an emotional time for the Cullens and I don't want to have to have you sort through the emotions. And I am currently looking for a person or persons to read over some of my chapters and tell me what they think and to edit what is wrong grammaticly, and stuff like that. If you are intrested review on THIS CHAPTER, please. Thanks for reading!

~*~ disclaimer ~*~ Not mine...

---------------

It had all started out as a perfect day. The birds were singing, children were playing and the sun was beating down on the small fishing village of North Gate. In this little village there were the pesants who worked the fields, merchants who sold goods to one another, and fishermen who emptied the seas with loads of fish; all in all, these people made up the lower class. The upper class on the other hand, lived in lavish villas with servants and many many rooms. In the remote town of North Gate there were five upper class families. The Ruthgades, the Malestones, the Conrads, the Morgensterns, and the Cullens. Our story begins in the early morning before the sun has come up to shine...

_In the villa of the Cullens..._

"Father, Joseph is here!" Alice Cullen yelled up the stairs to her father.

"Alice, you know that it isn't polite to yell." Esme Cullen told Alice.

"Sorry mother. It is just that I can see his ship from the porch."

And it was true from the porch in front of the Villa you could plainly see the large forty cannon, mahogany ship that belonged to none other that Carlisle Cullen's best friend Joseph Donnaly. It was unknown to the rest of the Cullens, excluding Carlisle, that Joseph, the Cullen's long-time friend, was and still is a pirate.

Now being a pirate was a serious offence in North Gate. In fact North Gate was probably the most dangerous place for a pirate.

If you were found guilty of Piracy, you were first whipped, then tortured, and then hung. But by then you probably wouldn't have cared that you were going to die because, the pain you had already been through, death would be the first thing you wanted. **(Yes, I know. Pleasant huh? :))**

Carlisle rushed down the stairs in a fit of happiness, he hadn't seen Joseph in ten years.

"Are you sure Ali? Are you positive?" He said as he ran over to the door.

"Yes of course I am sure! Can you not see the ship?" She asked her Father. She was ecstatic to see her father so happy.

"Where...Oh! This is wonderful!" He then ran over to the servants bell cord and pulled.

A servant arrived in under a minute.

"Yes, Mister Cullen?" The young girl asked.

"Tell Cook to start on dinner, we have guests, and to also tell the driver to rush down to the docks and to give a man by the name Joseph Donnaly an escort to the Villa. Understand?"

The young girl nodded, and scurried off to deliver her messages.

"This is wonderful Esme, how long has it been? Ten years I would say. Wouldn't you?" He asked his wife Esme.

"Yes, I would have to say so." She smiled and walked over to her husband and kissed him lightly on the mouth.

"Father, where is Edward?" Alice asked Carlisle, she had been wondering all morning but that was before she found out that Joseph would be visiting.

"That is a good question Ali, where is Edward?" Esme turned and looked questioningly at her husband.

"Well, I imagine he is up in his room playing on the piano, or listening to the radio. Ali, go and tell him the news will you?" Carlisle turned to ask his daughter.

"Yes, Father." She said gracefully walking up the stairs. That is until she was out of sight of her mother, then she happily pranced off to Edwards room.

Sure enough, as she neared his room she could make out a faint melody. She smiled. It was Esme's composition.

Without knocking, Alice barged into Edwards room. The music abrubtly stoped, and Edward looked up quickly.

"Ali! How many times have I asked you to knock?" He asked rhetorically.

"Well, yesterday you told me twice so that maaakkkeeesss iiiiitttttt...3,762." She said with a smirk.

"You figure if she knew how many times I told her it would finally sink in." He muttered to himself, turning back to his piano.

"Oh, well, I guess you don't want to hear the news." She said turning around.

"What is Madam Clare's having a sale?" He asked sarcastically, still looking at his ivory piano keys.

"No...that was last weekend. Well, I better go, I mean why would you be interested in the information regarding one Joseph Donnaly?" She said walking towards the door.

"Joseph? He is here in North Gate? Why didn't you say that in the first place? Does Father know?" He asked quickly walking over to turn his small sister around. As soon as he touched her shoulder her eyes closed and she collapsed.

"Alice? Alice! No, not again. Please Alice, wake up! What if someone sees?" He was slapping her face lightly, trying to get her to awaken.

"Stop hittin me you bloody asshole, or else I kick you in the nuts." She said groggily waking back up. Many people never had the...um...privilege of seeing Alice Cullen like this.

"Ali, are you okay, what did you see?" He asked warily.

"Yeah, m' fine." She said struggling to sit up. Edward sat back on his calves.

"What did you see this time?" He asked again.

"A boy. It was the Conrad's little boy. Joshua. He is going to die today. He is going to be murdered." She said calmly. Edward looked into her eyes to see if she was joking.

She wasn't.

Edward's mind was racing. Alice's mind kept playing the images over and over in her head. Blood, so much blood. How can a little child have so much blood?

Neither of them noticed when Carlisle called for them. Neither of them noticed when Edward's pocket watch fell to the floor. Neither of them noticed when one of the servants who was outside the door, turned on her heel and walked to the servants quarters, and told all she had heard to all of the servants. No, neither of them had noticed.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it has taken so long to get this up, I have been really busy lately, and I am about to get a whole lot busier with Colorguard but I will try, try, try! my hardest to update every Saturday or Wednesday. I didn't like the way this chapter flowed, that is mainly the reason why I am splitting it into two chapters, because I want to get it right. I know where I am going in the story I just hate building the bridges to get there. Anyway next chapter up soon!

Next Chapter: The Truth About Alice Pt. 2

(1)No, Bella, Jasper, Rose, Emmett or the rest of the crew that wasn't from the original Joseph Crew know 'the truth about alice' all they know is that she is onboard.

Tell me what you think!!!

I

I

I

v

push it you know you wanna...

I

I

V


	13. The Truth About Alice Pt2

Sorry it has taken soooo long. forgive me, please. :D

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE**

* * *

A little while later, whenever Alice and Edward had walked downstairs, the doorbell rang signifying the arrival of their guest.

Esme excitedly rushed to the door and hastily opened it and invited Joseph and his companion in. They were escorted by Esme and Carlisle into the sitting room where hot tea and buttery biscuits were ready to be eaten.

"Jo, how are you my friend? And who is this you've brought with you?" Carlisle asked Joseph motioning to the American boy sitting across from them.

"His name is Andrew Benjamin Cheney. And I have been alright, fair winds and calm seas, and all that rabble, we only are staying for the night, as we have to port in Ireland in a week, we only need a few repairs and some more supplies." Joseph answered Carlisle's asked and unasked questions.

Carlisle nodded.

Esme looked over at her two children. They looked troubled. Edward her oldest kept running his hands through his hair and Alice her baby, kept shifting her slight weight from one foot to another. As she looked upon them she couldn't help but wonder, what on earth could be wrong with them.

Then as quietly as humanly possible, Jared, on old butler hobbled into the room proclaiming that 'dinner was served'.

Dinner was a lavish affair, with succulent meat and potatoes, cream gravy, roasted corn, cinnamon apples, croissants from the Paris Bakery, and an absolutely mouth watering chocolate moose with whipped cream and white chocolate shavings.

As soon as the family was all sated, the children retired to their bedrooms and Esme excused herself and said she would retire as well because she was simply exhausted from all of the excitement.

The men were left in the parlor with a bottle of wine and an endless supply of cigars.

Conversation flowed smoothly helped along with the immeasurable stockpile of alcohol.

A sudden knock on the door roused them out of their stupor.

Silence.

Who would be calling at this time of night?

Carlisle cautiously walked over to the door.

He peaked through the window and felt his heart slow down, it was just Rowan Conrad.

He opened the door and was about to greet the man when he heard the distinct sound of a pistol being cocked. He looked up into the eyes of Rowan; they were filled with anger, hatred and utter desperation.

"Where is she?" Rowan said.

"Where is who?" He replied.

"The bitch."

"Excuse me?!" He was shocked he had never heard Rowan speak like this.

"The little bitch that killed... my son." He was having a hard time getting the words out.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Alice."

"Rowan you know Alice, she couldn't hurt a fly let alone kill anyone." Joseph reasoned.

"I know that Joseph, but you will have a hard time convincing them." He said gesturing to the growing mob standing on the front drive.

"I want to know how she knew." Rowan said.

"How she knew what?" Carlisle asked.

"How the little bitch knew that... my son was going to... die."

"She couldn't have known."

"Oh, well, I guess this has all been a big mistake then and my little boy will appear tomorrow whistling show tunes and picking wildflowers. Get your maid!" He roared.

"What, does my maid have to do with anything?!" Carlisle yelled.

"She is the one who heard that the brat knew that my son was going to be killed!" Lauren was the only maid who was working earlier. Everyone else was helping at deliver a baby at the orphanage.

Carlisle ran to ring the maid. She came immediately.

"Yes, sir?" She said bowing her head respectively.

"Tell them what you told me Lauren." Rowan growled.

The girl was shaking.

"I was upstairs when I heard it. Mistress Alice was talking to Master Edward about something and then she collapsed on the floor, she was in a terrible fit she was, I didn't want her to get hurt so I ran to the door but then Master Edward said "Alice, what did you see this time?" and I stopped dead in my tracks. Seeing things? I couldn't think. If Mistress Alice was seeing visions she must be possessed but the Devil. So, I tell myself that I will just wait to see if it was what I feared. It was. She said that she saw the boy dead and that it would happen tonight. That's all I heard." She finished meekly.

"There, you see she knew what was going to happen to my son and as it seems your son knew as well. What do you have to say about that Carlisle? Hum?" Rowan yelled.

Carlisle said nothing.

It was at this time that the town judge came through the door. He was dressed to the 9's not looking as if he had gone to sleep even though it was close to two in the morning.

"Carlisle, friend, the court has found your daughter and son guilty of an accomplice of murder as they knew what was going to happen to the Conrad's boy...as per the law...which is an eye for an eye...your daughter will be hung in the town square at dusk tomorrow. I am so sorry my friend."

Carlisle visibly paled. Then spoke loudly.

"_No_. There must be a **Mistake**!" He roared.

"Friend, there is no mistake, I wish with my soul that there was but there isn't. The court has decided, and even I cannot change their decision, but I tried, friend, I tried you must believe me." The judge begged.

"You are **no** friend of mine, _Daniel_. Now that your purpose has been fulfilled, leave me in peace so I can spend my last day with my whole family." Carlisle said pushing both the judge and Rowan out the door.

As the door shut the tears fell freely from the old father's eyes. Sliding down the door to the ground, the man wept freely, not caring that his best friend was trying to comfort him.

"Carlisle, I think I have a way out of this situation."

"There is no way out Joseph, my daughter is going to hang at the gallows in 17 hours, and there is no solution."

"You're forgetting who I am." He said.

Carlisle looked up in confusion.

"A Pirate."

------------

**_GO VOTE ON MY POLL!! PLEASE!!_**

Whew. That took a while. Sorry, I didn't realize it had been a month I promise that it will never, ever happen again! I am really sorry. Well, you can guess what happens next: Joseph comes up with an ingenious idea to get them to his ship, and they sail off into the sunset...yay! Next chapter goes back to the main plot. Tell me what you think!!

-Isabella Rosalie

reminder of ages:

Bella: 17

Edward: 19

Alice: 16

Jasper: 19

Rose: 16

Emmett: 20

Carlisle: 39

Esme: 35

* * *


	14. Awkward Growths?

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

* * *

BPOV:

* * *

It had been three days since we had had the conversation in Edward's room. Since then he had not really talked, but whenever I saw him he would always glance at me with a puzzling look upon his face. I had made friends quickly upon the ship. There was Ben who would always help me as I am not the strongest person in the crew, plus Emmett and Jasper who always treated me like one of the guys. Then there was Marcus who I hadn't really counted as a friend before that now helped me do some of the more difficult tasks that were put before me. There was Niels, the map man and teacher to the ships boys, the ships boys: Jamiey, Thomas, Billy, Johnathan and Jack. Paul de' Rhodes the man who doles out the supplies, Thomas o Laughton an Irish man who knows how to tie knots, Kip who is our carpenter, and lastly Edward. It was an odd sort of friendship, we didn't talk but we would exchange glances when someone would do something stupid, which happened all the time.

The two crews liked each other enough, with the occasional bad-mouthing now and then but it was good to get that out of your system once and a while. Of course anyone who resorted to physical violence would be strung to a cannon and whipped within an inch of his life. So, perhaps there was a reason most just stuck to words. 'Settle it on land' was the motto that the men frequently muttered whenever someone was out for blood.

There were some main differences in how the crew treated me on the Emerald than on the Flying Swan, 1) those who knew that I am in fact female let me do my work occasional helping me when it warranted it; instead of politely shoving me out of the way so the girl wouldn't hurt herself. 2) The men whom I counted among my friends always let me in on all of the late night things that they did when sleep wouldn't come, such as tonight. The work had been easy and the food fulfilling; so there where whispers that we would have a little get together in the bunks where the bulk of the sailors were housed. I glanced up at the disappearing sun, not long now, not long.

"Cayde." A voice from the shadows whispered. My head whipped toward the sound; my right hand reaching for my shiv that was tucked in my boot and my shoulders tensing waiting for someone to do something.

"Relax, it's just me." Rose appeared from the shadowy corner. She lightly patted me on the back.

"So, you have any watches tonight?" She asked. I couldn't help but notice the circles underneath her blue eyes.

I shook my head. "Na' I had a shift last night. It gets easier, you know; living on the ship, I know you weren't on the Flying Swan long enough to get used to the sleep cycle of sailors, but if it helps, to get to sleep easier just imagine a person that you have always been close to and imagine that they are siting right next to you stroking your back and singing lullabies to you. It usually helps me fall asleep, and stay asleep." I said glancing around warily looking out for any other sailors up and about.

"There's no one around, the first watch hasn't even started yet."She responded. "And for the advice, thank you but I don't believe that that would help, as I don't really care for any of my family and as for past lovers, I haven't had any as of yet but I will tell you what I will do, I will try and imagine the man that I will fall in love with, the man who cares about me, and knows his way around a ship, who is a massive stuffed animal but denies it every time I tell him that..." She trailed off her eyes glancing toward the armory.

A smirk lit my face. "It's Emmett isn't it?" A look of shock lit her face before she blushed and nodded.

"I knew it, well have you told him that you really like him? He obviously knows that you aren't a bloke, so why not?" I said grinning.

"First, wipe that self-satisfied smirk off of your face and second, It would never work between us, how could a man love a woman who isn't proper, who has seen many a man stark naked in the bowels of this very ship, and to top it off is four years his junior, a man like Emmett wants a woman who knows how to...please him, not some silly little girl who had the fantasy of a life at sea. No, it would never work, because he could never see me that way." She said looking towards the bow.

"Isn't that for him to decide? You could just say that you like him and that you want to give it a go and if it doesn't work then it wouldn't be because you hadn't tried, it would be because the two of you just didn't work together." I said reasonably.

No one said anything for two full minutes. Then, "I will tell him tonight at the get together."

I smiled at her, lightly shoving her in the shoulder. "Speaking of which, we should probably get going. I will meet you down there but I need to change my shirt, I feel as if you could smell me coming from a mile away." I said turning away from Rose heading back to my bunk. I saw her nod out of the corner of my eye. I wouldn't take long.

The sea was peaceful tonight. I closed my eyes as I stopped on the middle of the deck. The ocean pushed against the side of the boat, steadily rocking the large ship as if cradling a child to get it to sleep.

I opened my eyes, my mind still thoughtful as I moved towards Edward's room. My bunk was sloppily pushed to the corner of the room, where I had shoved it this morning. My eyes scanned about the room before stopping on the very tan back that I knew very well.

"Edward, didn't know you were in here..." I said timidly.

His head whipped around in surprise, apparently I walked rather quietly.

"Well, it is my cabin...are you going to the little get-together thing down below?" He asked me.

I nodded, "Yeah, I just figured that I would change my shirt before I went." Oh. Crap. How in the hell you gonna pull this one off? I really needed to change but then again I couldn't change in front of Edward, but he would be suspicious if I asked him to leave. The men weren't shy on this ship. They would always take off their shirts if the day got too hot.

"By all means..." He said gesturing to my pack of clothes.

I walked over to my bag. Squatting near my pack I started rifling through for a semi-clean shirt that didn't smell as rank as the one I had on now. Nearing the bottom of my bag I found the one that I had been wearing on my first day aboard the Emerald. It was a faded black color that was now a shade of slate from all the rough washing it had received from the "Laundry Service" on board the ship. (By that I mean if you wanted 'clean' clothes you had to douse them in salt water and pray that you could find some rum to rinse it in.)

I hesitated a little before sneaking a peek at Edward, like most of the men on this ship he had a strong back, perfect for sailing; yet unlike the vast majority of the men on this ship, his stomach was instead of a beer belly toned and sleek; did I mention toned to perfection. He was absolutely gorgeous, his face was chisiled, his lips soft looking; his nose - prominent; his eyes - a deep Emerald green- and looking right at me.

My cheeks flared red and I quickly turned around and threw off my shirt before hastily putting on my new one. My hands brushed past the fabric that restrained my chest, and made me look more boy-like. However, when I tried to pull the shirt down I was met with resistance. There was an incredibly warm hand that lay on my ribs.

My head spun around quickly to be met with the view of Edward's face not inches from my own.

His eyes were locked with mine.

"What are these for?" He breathed.

I gulped. "They're...uh...covering up some...uh...unsightly growths..."

He looked concerned. "Here let me see them, I am the medic's helper on this ship sometimes I could probably help you figure out how to get rid of them." He said tugging on my bandages.

"No!" I shouted pushing him away. "You really don't want to see them they are small anyway, they don't bother me and they don't get in the way, just let it alone Edward." I said tugging my shirt down, and rushing out the door towards the bunks.

* * *

**Author's Note: *peeks out from behind corner* *coughs nervously* Hi guys. :/ Soooooooo...it has been awhile. First let me explain, A) I had some problems with Fanfiction (meaning that it wouldn't let me log in for the damn longest time and when it did I couldn't reach my "Document Manager Upload" Page thingy), then whenever I had finally gotten to that it was well past 60 days and all my files were gone. Needless to say, I was pissed. So, I resolved to read over what was published and try to figure out where I go from here. And well, lets just say that I have some pretty good ideas, I think their might be a sequal, I just don't know. I do know that there is a turning point coming up soon and it is going to be one hell of a ride after that. :D Also pay attention to the next chapter, which will be added next Tuesday possibly Sunday if I can manage it. I know that I always promise these updates but I mean it for reals this time. I am offering a sneak peak to the first ten commenters a sneak peak of what is coming up in the story. :D YAY! **

**thats all for now...**

**-Isabella Rosalie  
**


	15. Scarlet and Johnathan

Disclaimer: Not Mine

This chapter is 100% Beta-ed by my FABULOUS beta Chilly Wind. :D

READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE!

V

**Bella: 17  
Edward: 19**_  
Alice: 16  
Jasper: 19_  
Rose: 16  
Emmett: 20  
_**Esme: 35**_  
_**Carlisle: 39**_

* * *

BPOV:

* * *

'Well, that was certainly close.' I thought as I scuttled down the stairs leading to the bunks. I shuddered at the thought of him almost finding out my secret.

"Cayde! There you are!" A booming voice resonated through the small entryway as a burly man walked through the doorway in front of me.

"Emmett, you scared the shit out of me...don't _do_ that!" I said, slapping his arm. He reached up an rubbed the spot that I had brutally injured.

"Geezus Cayde, you didn't need to hit so hard, tha's going to leave a _huge_ bruise." He said a patronizing smirk. Like I could actually hurt him. I smiled.

"Ha, very funny." I said pushing past him. "Have you seen Ross, he was supposed to have already come down here, he was going to tell you something." I said smiling softly to myself.

"Yeah, he passed by not too long ago...I think he is with the others." He said following me through the many, many rooms on the ship. I paused and turned slowly, my eyes searching for any unwelcome ears. "Emmett, you should really talk to her, she needs to speak with you." I said whispering. Without waiting for his reply I turned and walked through the final doorway that would lead to the main barracks.

The first thing I noticed when I entered the room was the abnormal about of people that could fit in it. Having been down here to help move what we could save from the Flying Swan I couldn't help but notice that the two hundred or so canvas hammocks were missing thus leaving plenty of room for the barrels of ale that littered the floor(...)and for the men drinking out of them. There were all types of people and ale here tonight. The ships boys like Ross, and the ones from the Emerald were mixed in with the regular sailors, I spotted Jasper who had become assistant cook on the Emerald, sitting on a barrel of ale nursing a pint. He must have felt my eyes on him because he lifted his head once quickly in a sharp nod. I nodded back. I glanced behind me just in time to see Emmett stumble through the doorway as if he were looking around for someone. I turned away with a smile when my eyes locked with Edward. How the hell did he get down here before me? I looked to his left, searching for the answer instead I found a man by the name of Charles Benatte pushing through a false wall that hid a door.

Huh.

I guess there are lots of things on this ship that I had yet to discover. My eyes glanced at Edward once more before I was pulled by the arm toward a barrel that I prayed only held rum. My eyes swiveled toward the hand that held my arm. Delicate fingers attached to a thin wrist, that was starting to leave a bruise because she was pulling me so damn hard.

"Ross, what the hell are ya' doing?"

"I saved you a seat and a pint." She said cocking her head around over her shoulder. She pulled me towards the stack of eight rum barrels that had yet to be opened. With much more grace that I would ever posses even on a ship of rowdy pirates she lifted herself up onto the top barrel. I sighed and began to struggle to pull myself up beside her. When we were both situated I grabbed the pint of ale that she held in her hands and started gulping it down and before I knew it was empty. I reached to my left I felt for the nozzle that would allow the rum to flow into my cup. Pulling it sharply I refilled my pint. I set it down next to me before grabbing Rose's and topping it off before plugging up the barrel again.

"So, you think anyone will have any new stories?" Rose asked leaning against the wall heavily.

"God, I hope so, the last one no one had anything new to say and all we did was get thoroughly drunk...which I wouldn't mind doing again." I said with a small smile on my face.

"I don't think any of the crew would mind getting piss ass drunk again...though the morning after was a bitch." She smiled fondly.

"Yeah, but so worth it." I often wondered how on earth our secret hadn't come out yet, the number of times we had gotten drunk on the Emerald...well...lets just say that I really couldn't remember what the hell happened. I glanced around the cabin, I noticed all of the sailors who weren't on duty tonight were all camped out in the room.

As soon as someone caught sight of the Captain striding through the door a cry rang out that I was sure someone could hear from London if they were listening carefully.

Carlisle moved throughout the crowd shaking hands and slapping men on the backs all in good fun. A bright smile lit his face. Everyone immediately got quiet.

"I suppose that you want to hear the tale of the dreaded pirate La'Rone?" His grin brightened sinisterly as the men agreed enthusiastically. La'Rone, why does that name sound so familiar, I thought.

"Well, as I said her name was Scarlet La'Rone and she was the most feared female pirate to ever sail the seven seas. Her logic and cunning were said to be unmatched by any male or female pirate. Her heart was said to be as cold as ice. Hell, the bounty on her head was..., well, lets just say there would be a war between France, England and Spain between who could have the opportunity to string her by her neck. She was wanted that badly. The men under her employment were the worst of the worst: the scum of the streets and the most loyal band of pirates this world has ever seen. La'Rone had the capability to turn a bunch of thieves and crooks into the best damn pirates to ever sail under the Jolly Roger to this day." He paused, taking a swig of his drink before looking around with a somber expression. "It was rumored that La'Rone had accumulated in her career enough to keep 20 kings living extravagantly for all of their lives. Her hideout has never been found and the only thing that was ever found belonging to Scarlet was a series of letters and a piece of a map addressed to a man hailing from London by the name of Jonathan Kidd," Carlisle stopped when he heard a few surprised gasps, he smiled ruefully.

"Ah you know of him then, the most infamous male pirate, he was blunt and forceful and, according to the letters, in love with Scarlet. She wanted to stop being a pirate and settle down, though she knew this would never happen because she was a wanted fugitive.

"Together they planned a way for them to be together. They would live in the Caribbean on a small island near one of the major ports, their combined treasure would be kept on a smaller island nearby for easy access. There they would hopefully live for the rest of their lives. This wasn't meant to be though...After 12 years of bliss the Royal Navy finally caught up to them. They arrested Scarlet and Jonathan where they were publicly hung for their crimes against the queen.

"Thieves and bandits pillaged their home and sought out their treasure none were successful. The treasure was said to consist of rubies, emeralds, diamond, and other precious gems the size of a man's fist, millions of gold coins, rich fabrics and extremely delicate laces, and the most coveted thing, the Queen's Diamond, which was rumored to be Scarlet La'Rone's wedding ring and is said to be among the trove. No one has ever found this bounty, and it's not likely anyone ever will. Only the piece of the map and the letters are what remains of this tragedy, and the words inscribed on the corner of the map 'The Key to what you seek is what you don't have.'" His words seemed to ring with a finality. He looked around the room, his eyes lingered on me and Rose for a little longer than necessary before he continued around the room until his back was facing me. "Let this be a warning to all that wish to gain this treasure, sorrow follows those that enter in more than three." With that he moved back towards the door and left.

No one said anything for a few moments. Suddenly Jasper stood up from his keg and sings in a boisterously drunk voice,

"'Twas Friday morn when we set sail,  
And we had not got far from land,  
When the Captain, he spied a lovely mermaid,  
With a comb and a glass in her hand."

I smiled. The Mermaid always lifted spirits of the thoroughly downtrodden, as we all were in that moment.

Oh the ocean waves may roll,  
And the stormy winds may blow,  
While we poor sailors go skipping aloft  
And the land lubbers lay down below, below, below  
And the land lubbers lay down below.

One by one the men started to sing along with him.

Then up spoke the Captain of our gallant ship,  
And a jolly old Captain was he;  
"I have a wife in Salem town,  
But tonight a widow she will be."

Oh the ocean waves may roll,  
And the stormy winds may blow,  
While we poor sailors go skipping aloft  
And the land lubbers lay down below, below, below  
And the land lubbers lay down below.

Then up spoke the Cook of our gallant ship,  
And a greasy old Cook was he;  
"I care more for my kettles and my pots,  
Than I do for the roaring of the sea."

Oh the ocean waves may roll,  
And the stormy winds may blow,  
While we poor sailors go skipping aloft  
And the land lubbers lay down below, below, below  
And the land lubbers lay down below.

Then up spoke the Cabin-boy of our gallant ship,  
And a dirty little brat was he;  
"I have friends in Boston town  
That don't care a ha' penny for me."

Oh the ocean waves may roll,  
And the stormy winds may blow,  
While we poor sailors go skipping aloft  
And the land lubbers lay down below, below, below  
And the land lubbers lay down below.

Then three times 'round went our gallant ship,  
And three times 'round went she,  
And the third time that she went 'round  
She sank to the bottom of the sea."

By the time the tune had finished everyone was up and moving, dancing and singing and just..._being_.

I yawned. Turning to tell Rose that I was leaving I noticed that she wasn't there. I shrugged. She must ave' left when Carlisle did. Hoping down off my barrels I stumbled through the loud group of smelly pirates towards the door. Weaving my way back towards the main deck I heard faint sounds of...something...I moved towards the sound. In the small hallway that I was in there was one door that lead to the deck, the one I had been heading to, one door that leads back the way I came and one door that leads to a storage room. The noises were coming from the storage room. Pushing softly on the door I willed it not to squeak, thank my lucky stars, it didn't.

Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw.

Emmett and Rose...were kissing...a lot...from what I could see their hands were wandering all over each other. Emmett had Rose underneath him on a stack of canvas her legs were wrapped securely around his waist. Their voices were getting to be very...vocal...

I did what anyone would do in that situation.

I bolted.

I turned and ran towards the exit and didn't stop until I had reached Edward's Cabin. I looked around and thanked God that I was alone. I needed time to process these feelings. It was great that they were finally together. I mean, I knew that Emmett had had feelings for her ever since she had been snuck on board. I also knew that Em would never force himself on a woman, his past would never allow him that. But why, for the love of God, did I imagine myself and Edward in their places? What the hell Isabella? Did I want to kiss Edward? Hell yes. Did I want him to kiss me back? God yes. I thought it was just a little crush...

_A little crush my ass. Isabella you really like him; what the heck are you thinking? When has he ever given you any indication that he would ever feel the same. Don't answer because you know the answer. Never. Not once. _

I really hated the other part of my personality sometimes, especially when she argues with me, I usually lose, but not today.

Ah, but you are forgetting Otterwick. He seemed to like me then.

_...Yes, there was a slight attraction but what about when he finds out about you, hmm? What is he going to think then? _

But he is a bloody pirate as well, he should damn well understand! So just shut up voice, I think I know what I am doing.

The voice was silent.

Damn Straight.

I took a deep breath then stifled a yawn, feelings could wait, sleep on the other hand, that was right now.

* * *

Hello my fellow Fanfictioners! :D Here is the update I promised, its a little *okay a lot* late but hey, shit happens. I hope you enjoyed this installment to DOP and I really would like some feedback. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me from the beginning, also to those who put me in Communities, I absolutely love that people like my stuff enough to think to make a Community.

***NEWS***

On August 6th through the 12th I will be in Florida so I may be able to update but not likely.

**PAY ATTENTION TO THIS IF YOU WANT A ONE-SHOT OF YOUR CHOICE TO BE WRITTEN:**

I am proposing this.

I am willing to write a one-shot of any pairing from Twilight, Harry Potter or Maximum Ride that will take the time to fill out the form below

***NOTICE***

I have the right to reject any and all pairings; I do not really go for male character X male character the same goes for female.

_**User Name: **_

_**Series:**_

_**Pairing:**_

_**Situation: (long lost friends turned lovers? Use your imagination people!)**_

_**Specify: OOC, InCharacter, AU, AH**_

_**Anything Else: **_

If you ask for a Lemon, I may be obliged to write you one, just know it will probably suck

Also know that this is first come first serve and I am only taking the first 5 PRIVATE MESSAGES THAT I GET, DO NOT SEND AN E-MAIL I WILL NOT GET IT!

Love!

-IsabellaRosalie


	16. Plans

Hey guys… I know it has been a while… but here you go…

Disclaimer: You know the drill…

* * *

BPOV:

Sleep was the one place that I could be myself.

No fear, and God, no lies. In my dreams I could be back in London wearing one of my beautiful dresses sitting with my mother.

Being normal.

I wouldn't have to defend myself every time we took a ship, I could walk down the street in a dress and no one would care.

I could not be Cayde anymore.

But my life wasn't this dream. In my dream, I wouldn't have met Emmett or Rose or Jasper or … Edward. I wouldn't have gotten the little time I had with my father. And you know, for that time I am thankful…

"Cayde! Get up, I need your help!" The sudden jerking movement of someone shaking me awake confused me for a moment.

"Stop it already, I'm awake damn it, geezus Ross you sure know how to wake up a sleeping bloke." My eyes opened to see a distressed Rose looking behind her before locking eyes with me.

"Cayde you have to get up now, I…something…oh god…Emmett…and the guns...they are going to hang him Bella, Emmett is going to die!" She whispered fiercely as her eyes filled with tears.

"What? Who? When? How did this happen?" I all but yelled at her.

"Last night Emmett and I well…you know and we fell asleep…well starkers and when we woke up this morning and got dressed we started kissing again and…James walked in and claimed that we were having homosexual relations and then he ran to get the Capitan, who called for the doctor, and Em being the man that he is said that yes he was having relations with me because I looked so much like a girl I think and the Capitan couldn't even look at Em, God, Bella, he is slated to hang for his crimes at noon! God, what do I do?" Tears fell freely from her eyes as she collapsed in tears on my bunk.

I couldn't believe it. She and Emmett had sex? God, Rose is not ready for a baby. Emmett is but not now not when we are halfway to the Caribbean, for God's sake! Couldn't they just wait? No of course not. My hands reached down to rub Rose's back until she calmed down.

If only everyone knew that Rose was...a woman...

"I know how we can fix this. You just have to tell everyone that you are a woman and that your 'relations' we just in the eyes of god, oh and say you are married. Emmett will forgive you whatever you say. You understand?" I questioned softly.

She gulped. "Yes, I understand, but…then they will put me off ship in the Caribbean because its bad luck to have a woman on board the ship. I wouldn't survive out there alone."

I thought about her words.

"You won't be alone, because I'm coming with you. We'll both confess together."

* * *

Short I know. But hopefully I will be able to post tomorrow. :D

Reminder of ages:

**Bella: 17  
Edward: 19**_  
Alice: 16  
Jasper: 19_  
Rose: 16  
Emmett: 20  
_**Esme: 35**_  
_**Carlisle: 39**_

_**Happy Thanksgiving!**_

**_3 Isabella Rosalie  
_**


	17. Protector

Sorry it took forever. Hope you like.

Disclaimer: I don't own

Chapter 17

BPOV:

The sun was beating down heavily on the ship. Solemn faces were all that I saw as I passed my fellow shipmates heading toward the galley where Emmett would hang in a matter of minutes. Rose was right behind me as was Jasper who we had passed earlier leaving the cabin. I was outfitted in my dress clothes, the ones that I had used in Otterswick to disguise myself as a male. My sword was wrapped in its sheath and my shiv was tucked away in my vest pocket. I wasn't about to walk in there unprotected.

There was an unhappy air throughout the galley. There was an impromptu set of gallows and a singular noose that lay moving in the breeze.

It wouldn't be long now.

Rose grabbed my hand tightly and Jasper stood behind and slightly between us so no one could see us holding hands.

One of the ships boys, Davy I believe, was standing off to the side of the gallows with a snare drum that looked too huge on him. His head was down and I could see he was holding back tears. Emmett had been somewhat of a father figure to the boy. I couldn't imagine all that he was going through. My eyes glanced to Rose. Her head was held high, her eyes dry as she waited for what was about to happen. My fist tightened around hers.

All eyes turned to Davy as he began to beat on the drum steadily signifying that the prisoner was on his way.

Emmett looked retched. His clothes were more filthy than usual and his eyes were squinting trying to adjust to the light after more than 7 hours inside the brig.

Rose whimpered softly. The Capitan followed after him followed by James and another man who was the doctor.

As the processional reached the hastily erected gallows Rose started to move forward. I pulled her back whispering "Not yet."

She looked at me and nodded.

Just then the Capitan spoke:

"We are gathered here to day to condemn this man Emmett McCarty to the noose for the crime that is as followed: He knowingly committed homosexual acts on another member of this crew that is an unlawful sin in the eyes of God. Do you deny said charges?"

Emmett glanced up his eyes scanning the crowd for something. His eyes stopped right next to mine, I glanced at Rose, and their eyes were locked. He took a deep breath and then sighed.

"I do not deny the charges."

The doctor sighed sadly.

"Then you must hang."

Now was the time to act.

"Wait! I have some evidence to bring forth to the Capitan should he be willing to listen."

My voice rang out in the silence. The Capitan searched for my voice from the crowd.

"If you have evidence sailor, provide it now." He said with authority.

I nodded to Rose trying to convey to her that it was time to go. She smiled sadly.

We both moved towards the Gallows purposefully. As soon as our feet hit the platform the Capitan asked, "Have you something to prove that these accusations are false?"

I nodded.

"Well, provide it now then." He said forcefully.

"Rose now's the time." I whispered to her nudging her forward.

She gulped, steeling herself.

"I can prove Emmett's innocence because it was I who was with him last night. Our so called homosexual relations are nothing of the sort because, well I-I'm a…I'm a woman."

A gasp ran through the crowd. Then everyone started talking at once, whispers of cursed ships, loose lips and dead men filled the air.

"Quiet everyone!" The Capitan yelled quietly. The noise continued.

"Quiet down!" The Capitan yelled a little louder. The noise threatened to overwhelm everyone.

"SILENCE!" The Capitan screamed. The noise ceased.

Rose was visibly shaking.

"How do we know you aren't lying to save him?" The Doctor asked.

"Because my name is Rosalie Hale and I come from Cheapside in London, England where my mother was a waitress and my father a drunk. I have six siblings, all younger than I, and all from different fathers I am sure. And I cannot very well prove I am a woman without taking away my modesty, my good sir." She said her voice shaking slightly near the end.

"Then we should just trust your word then? The word of a daughter of a harlot? I think not." The Doctor scoffed.

Now it was my turn.

"Perhaps you'll not take her word but maybe you'll take mine,"

I breathed in deeply. This was it.

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan, daughter of Renee Dwyer and Charles Swan; I lived in London, England with my mother who was 32nd in line for the throne of England. My father should you remember him, was the Capitan of the Flying Swan. I am his daughter," I gulped.

"The Daughter of a Pirate."

The crowd was silent for the longest time. The Capitan and the Doctor were glancing at each other.

"By your word Lady Isabella, Emmett McCarty is hereby set free and liberated of the charges set against him."

Emmett looked relieved as his bonds were taken off he ran towards Rose. I smiled, happy that they were happy.

Upon seeing Rose leap into Emmett's arms the crowd exploded in outrage.

"What the hell is this? Two women on board? Tyranny! The ship is doomed! We are all going to die! Kill the women!"

Suddenly the crew had us surrounded all staring menacingly, quickly I pulled out my sword from it's sheath and pointed it towards them as they gathered ever closer, Rose pulls out her revolver from its holster at her side, Jasper pulls the loaded crossbow from its place behind his back and Emmett put his fists up getting ready to attack at the slightest moment.

"Let's kill them!" A voice shouted.

The men surged forward.

A single shot rang out and caused a blanket of silence to fall across the ship.

"You will do nothing." A familiar voice rang out. Edward moved throughout the mob with ease and stood in the middle with myself, Rose, Emmett and Jasper.

"Do you wish to be put ashore? Or do ye wish to hang? If you kill this woman," he said pointing at me, "you break law number 27 of this ship, and should you kill this woman," he stated pointing to Rose, "Lady Isabella might be inclined to shoot you between the eyes. The only reason Rose was on the Flying Swan was because Capitan Swan allowed it so, and the only reason Lady Isabella was allowed on was because she was related to him. And I think my father would agree, that these women should be given safe passage to the Caribbean, and be able to do as they wish, granted they stay out of the way. Does the Capitan agree?"

The crew shuffled away to reveal the Capitan smiling broadly at Edward.

"The Capitan does agree, however, you can't stay where you were bunking so therefore you will stay somewhere else on the ship. You will be allowed to work as you did before for the same amount of pay you were to be given upon arrival, however, you will not accompany the crew back to London you will, as Edward suggested, be put ashore in the Caribbean. Do you agree Lady Isabella?"

I smile before putting my sword away,

"Yes I agree, and Capitan,"

I walk calmly over in front of him, grabbing his hand and shaking it firmly.

"my name is Bella."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hey guys, hope you liked this and I just want to let you know that I may not be able to update for a while because I am going to be really busy because of my involvment in the the musical at my high school and my involvement in my UIL one act play competition also at my school. I will try to update but again, no promises.

Thank you!

Isabella Rosalie


	18. Casual Conversations

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

Standing at the bow of the ship looking out at the calm clear blue ocean that stretched out for hundreds of miles, is one of these times I can feel his stare. I glance to my right to see him coiling up some rope that had been left haphazardly on the ground by another crew member; and they call me bad luck.

The sun beat down mercilessly upon our backs. I glance around in jealousy at the many shirtless backs of the men and wish for the hundredth time that I wasn't a bloody woman so I could do the same. It was brutally hot. I glance toward Edward again.

God love the perfect timing.

Edward stood stretching his hands up towards the sky after crouching for so long coiling the rope, I could hear a faint pop as his back cracked some of the tension from it. A slight smile graced Edwards face. His hands reach down to the edge of his shirt, crossing his arms he pulls the shirt up over his head and wipes his brow with it. I couldn't stop looking at him; he was perfect, absolutely perfect. His collar bone led down to incredible pecks, and firm strong abdominal muscles leading down to a bit of hair that would lead

I looked away quickly before Edward caught me looking at him.

Damn it woman. Pull yourself together.

I took a deep breath in and closed my eyes. I hoped to God he didn't notice me staring.

* * *

EPOV:

* * *

Why is she blushing? It must be the heat. I couldn't imagine why else her cheeks would be so flushed. She must be awfully hot, wearing thick black breeches, a white shirt and a long sleeved jacket. Was she trying to make herself faint? Apparently so. Well she must have on more layers than that as well accounting for her underclothes.

Stop right there, don't become one of the men who talks of her that way. The slimes. I cannot even count how many times I had to punch a man in the face for saying such disgusting things. The men call Rose and Bella the ''little hens who snuck into the roosters nest'', which meant that they were asking for it. The pigs.

I couldn't wait till we got to the Caribbean and they would be safely off the ship, and free to go wherever they wanted.

I glanced over at Bella. The soft sea air was blowing in her face causing her hair to flow behind her rippling like a chocolate ocean, her eyes were closed and from my vantage point her small lips were turned upward in a tiny smile.

God she was beautiful.

"Bella!" Both of our heads whipped towards the noise, it was Rose who was running up the stairs towards Bella. I smiled slightly; Rose looked a lot happier than she usually was. I wondered what was happening. I'd find out from Emmett later, we were due to play cards tonight with Jasper and a few of the other men.

I turned my back on the pair of women and went down below to the kitchen hoping to find a roll and some ale to sustain me till dinner.

* * *

BPOV:

* * *

"What is it Rose?" I said to her as my eyes followed Edward's form as he headed below. Rose caught my eyes and quickly glanced around where Edward's retreating shadow was still visible. Her head whipped back to mine and she gave me a knowing look as an annoying little smirk graced her features.

"What's that look for?" I asked suspiciously.

"What was that look for?" She countered. I blushed slightly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I said turning my face away from her.

"Oh, you are such a little liar, Bella Marie. I saw you lookin at his ass-" I whipped around and slapped her on the shoulder.

"-ets. You were lookin at his, oh I knew it!" Her voice was going back into the unintelligible Cockney that came from her upbringing in Cheapside.

I placed my hand over her mouth as some of the sailors began glancing at us wondering what the commotion was.

"Rose if you value your life, you will please shut up." I said quietly pleading with her. She held her hands up in surrender. I took my hand off of her mouth. Her grin was one of a cat that just caught the canary.

"Do you deny it?" She asked.

"Deny what?" I muttered turning around to face the bow again, placing my hands on the railing and leaning forward slightly.

"Deny that you were looking at his ass." She said bluntly. God love her. I said nothing.

"You like him, don't you?" She asked. Again I said nothing, I didn't want her to try and set us up, because it would never work.

"You do, don't you. Fitting I guess, the daughter of the Capitan of the Flying Swan in love with the son of the Capitan of the Emerald. Rather poetic actually." She stated looking out into the water. I turned and blanched at her.

"Love? Who said anything about love, for God's sakes he only just figured out I'm a woman, and love doesn't happen that fast." I explained to her.

"It happens if you let Bella. Life isn't about waiting for love to find you; life is about taking a risk and hoping to god that when you fall, he falls with you. At least then you are together. And if love cannot bloom that quickly then how do you explain myself and Emmett? Simple attraction? Am I just a distraction to him? Then why would he ask me to marry him if he wasn't sure. Bella-" I interrupted her.

"You're getting married? To Emmett? That is brilliant Rose!" I said hugging her quickly. She blushed.

"Yeah, he asked me last night. Can you believe it? I gonna be a weapons master's wife." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"But continuing on what I was saying, Bella you can't expect a man like Edward to be alone forever, and then where will you be? Alone on a huge ship surrounded by men whose only thought of you is when they are being paid. Bella, I'm asking you to try and see where this road leads you." She continued.

I thought about what she was saying. It was true that I liked Edward, the way he walks, the way he protects me when I don't need it, I thought back to that night in Otterswick, how chivalrous he is, how bloody brilliant of a shot he is, the way he defended me when people knew mine and Rose's secret. I sighed.

Turning to my left I looked at Rose before saying,

"I will try to get to know him better and go from there. That's all I am promising you." She smiled hugely.

"That's all I need." She said hugging me.

* * *

EPOV:

* * *

"Thanks for the ale Jasper." I said smiling at him.

"It was nothing Edward. It's bloody hot in here isn't it?" He asked while wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Its hotter outside I can promise you that." I said chuckling softly.

"Edward!" I turned my head towards the voice, it was Davey, one of the ships boys he looked out of breath and was sweating profusely.

"Yes? What's the matter?" I asked the boy while reaching for my half finished pint of ale before handing it to the boy; it looked like he needed it more than I did.

He took the pint gratefully, tipping it back and chugging it down his parched throat. When he was done he handed it back to me and I handed it back to Jasper who put it away.

"Well?" I asked to Davey.

"Oh, right sir, the Capitan wants to see you. He said it was important sir." Davey spat out quickly.

"Davey quit with the sirs, alright its Edward." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Yes sir, sorry sir, won't happen again." He said before running out of the room. I sighed.

"I guess I had better find my father, wouldn't want him to send another one. See you later Jasper." I said as I walked out the door. Jasper waved in goodbye.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys, sorry its been so long. :( I have been really busy and Fanfiction wouldn't let me log in for the longest time but now that I can I will be posting more often hopefully.

Reviews are like watching a sweaty Edward take off his shirt and then smirk at you. You know you wanna. :)

Till next time.

Isabella Rosalie


	19. A New Beginning

Sadly, my dearies,

this is not an update but a dreaded

Author's Note:

I have recently become aware of how awefully written this story is. This story is very important to me and it just isn't going in the direction that I need it to go in. Sooo, I will be slowly and surely re-doing this story to make it more of my baby and less...crappy.

Sorry for all of the delays and not ever commenting back to reviewers, but I needed to work on me for a while, but I'm back...sort of.

If you like my story, well, at least the premise, please stick around when I will be re-uploading the chapters and making them better. :) I will announce the upload date later on. Thank you to all of the reviewers, and the people who added me to their fav authors list. :) I hope my writing has gotten better from the first chapter. :) Okay, until later my lovlies.

~Your Humble Servant~

Isabella Rosalie

(p.s. Those of you who have read the Immortals Quartet should be prepared to see some one shots of DaineXNumair in the near future)


End file.
